The Last Minute Impostors Raid
by AliasCWN
Summary: The British come up with a plan to protect an asset among a group of German officers and Moffitt is right in the middle of the action.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Minute Imposters Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 1

"You wanted to see me sir?" Sergeant Jack Moffitt reported to Captain Boggs as ordered.

"Yes Sergeant. Are you alone?"

Moffitt looked around as if to check for anyone else. "Yes sir, I'm alone. I didn't think to bring the others; your message didn't mention them. Do you want me to go look for them? I think Troy is in our quarters. Hitch and Tully are probably at the motor pool going over the jeeps."

"No sergeant, that's all right. I didn't mention them because this doesn't concern them. In fact, they aren't to know what we are about to discuss." He motioned for Moffitt to close the outer door.

"What are they to be told?"

"You can tell them the basics but the specifics are classified. They won't be going along with you on this assignment." The captain explained. "Have a seat Sergeant."

Moffitt made himself comfortable.

"The Germans have heard rumors of a traitor working within their ranks. Yesterday the British captured a German team being sent to investigate those rumors. They were on their way to a high level meeting being held at one of the larger bases near here."

"Then there is a traitor among them?" Moffitt asked.

"Yes." Captain Boggs nodded. "The British put him there quite some time ago and they don't want him discovered. According to the British the Germans are going to try to flush out the traitor at this meeting. Capturing this team gives them the opportunity to control the investigation. The British have put together a team of impostors to impersonate that German investigative team. They are a man short and since you know this area it was decided that you would be invaluable to the team if they ran into trouble. You speak German like a native and you have had experience doing this sort of thing. You will be impersonating one of the team members captured by the British. The idea is to debunk the rumors and protect the traitor.

The officer in charge of the German team is a Major Wilhelm Klausser. He's new to North Africa so it's highly unlikely that anyone will recognize him. He's an intelligence officer only recently transferred from the European theater. Apparently the thinking is that he can't be the traitor because the traitor has been operating in the area for some time. It looks like everyone else is under suspicion. He has been tasked with determining if there really is a traitor and finding him if he exists. Hopefully you won't have to deal with too much scrutiny; the British sent this packet over but it was put together in a hurry." The captain pushed a packet across his desk. "You are to memorize it and then destroy it. There's a plane leaving in an hour, you need to be on it. We're trying to keep your absence a secret so Sergeant Troy and his men will be taking you to the airport and picking up a replacement there. They will have a new assignment that will keep them off of the base for the next week. You'll meet the rest of the team going in with you when you get on the plane."

Moffitt nodded as he picked up the packet. "There will be more that two of us?"

The captain nodded. "Apparently the major that you're replacing brought his own team with him when he was transferred from Europe. You'll be posing as a part of that team. It's all in the packet. You should have time to go over it all on the plane. Remember, you must commit it to memory; even a small mistake could cost you your life. Not only you, but every man on the team."

"I do hope their commander told them the same thing." Moffitt replied dryly. "I would think that it would work both ways."

"It does and I hope so too." The captain answered. "It would have been nice to have a little more time to prepare but we just don't have it. That team was expected to arrive yesterday. You're going to have to come up with some excuse for being late. Remember, you can't tell Troy where you are going."

"That's easy enough." Moffitt smiled. "I don't even know myself."

"It's all in the packet." The captain repeated.

"One hour you say?"

The captain nodded.

"Then I suppose I should begin to prepare." The British sergeant rose from his chair. "That doesn't give me much time."

"Be careful Sergeant, we want you back."

"I shall give it my best Captain." Moffitt smiled.

"Good luck then and I expect to see you back here in about a week."

"I guess I should find Troy to tell him I need a ride."

"I'll send him to find you." The captain responded. "I have to explain his next assignment to him anyway. I'll also have to break the news to him that he will be picking up a replacement at the plane. I'm sure that won't make him happy." The captain stood as Moffitt headed toward the door. "I already sent for him so he should be on his way. You may even meet him on his way in."

"If I do I'll let you talk to him first." The sergeant responded.

"That might be best. He'll ask fewer questions that you can't answer if I explain things to him first."

Moffitt nodded and left the room. All the way back to his quarters he debated what to tell Troy and the privates. In the end he decided that the less they knew the better. It would be easier to keep his story straight if he just didn't talk about it.

Since he was going to be impersonating a German he wouldn't need much in the way of clothing. Most of his personal gear would have to be left behind too. He packed a small bag, his shaving kit, a small knife, and a coat to keep him warm on the plane. Then he set about putting his quarters in order until Troy arrived.

Troy walked in just as he finished organizing his foot locker. When the other sergeant just stood there watching him he closed the lid and looked up.

"Are you okay with this mission Moffitt?"

"Of course," he nodded, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Troy cocked an eyebrow and watched Moffitt. "It just seems like they put this thing together awfully fast. Are they even sure this will work?"

"I suppose we will find out shortly." Moffitt shrugged. "There is no way to be sure of anything. We never have any guarantees, you know that. I'm sure they did everything they could to ensure a successful mission. We have a lot to lose if we fail."

"Yeah, like your lives." Troy muttered. "I don't like it."

Moffitt smiled. "Come now old man, we've done this before. We've even run into problems along the way. It always worked out in the end."

"That was different." Troy growled.

"In what way?"

"We were there to watch your back." Troy answered. "We could come in and get you if something went wrong. We're not going to be there this time. The captain won't even tell me where you're going."

"I don't know either." Moffitt shrugged. "At least not yet. I suppose I will find out before much longer."

"Any idea how long you'll be gone?"

"The captain expects me back in about a week." The Brit answered carefully. "Troy, I really can't say much more."

Troy nodded. "Okay, I guess we can get along without you for a week. I just don't like thinking about you out there all alone."

"I won't be alone." Moffitt smiled.

"I know, and that worries me too." Troy admitted. "We don't know who you'll be working with so we don't know if we can trust them. One mistake on their part could get you killed."

"Or I could be the one who makes a mistake."

"Not unless headquarters missed something." Troy replied. "You're good at this Moffitt. I trust you."

The Brit smiled. "Thank you, but I don't believe I've ever done anything like this before; I usually work alone."

"That's what I mean." Troy jumped at Moffitt's uncertainty. "We should be there to pull you out if you need it."

"Not this time old man, the captain said he had a new assignment for you as well."

"Yeah, we take you to the airport and leave directly from there." Troy admitted with a frown.

"You be careful while I'm gone." Moffitt warned. "The lads will be looking to you for guidance; they won't trust the new man."

"They didn't have any trouble learning to trust you." Troy answered with a smile.

"That's because I am so completely trust-worthy." Moffitt teased. "How could they not trust me?"

"We don't want to lose you." Troy answered seriously.

Moffitt softened at the admission. "I will be back in a week. You can manage until then."

Troy nodded unhappily and looked around their quarters. "Are you ready to go? The plane will be waiting."

Moffitt looked around their quarters. Everything was in order; he didn't have any excuse to delay his departure any longer. He picked up what he was taking with him and nodded. "Are the lads waiting at the jeeps?"

"Yeah, I sent them to get the supplies for our new assignment. They should have everything ready by now."

"Then I suppose we should get going." Moffitt motioned for Troy to lead the way.

Tully dropped his hood when he spotted the sergeant's approaching. Pulling the strap tight he fastened it down and stepped around the jeep to warn Hitch that it was time to go. He rolled his ever present matchstick to the other side of his mouth and ambled over to slide into his seat. He noticed the tension between the two sergeants and he watched them thoughtfully. He waited for Moffitt to slide into the seat next to him.

Moffitt tossed his gear into the rear of the jeep as Tully watched him. Neither of them spoke as Tully started the engine. Troy slid into his seat and Hitch gunned his jeep and led the way off of the base.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Moffitt finally asked as Tully concentrated on his driving. The sergeant twisted in his seat to face his driver.

"What do you want me to say?" Tully asked without looking over at the sergeant.

Moffitt shrugged and frowned. "Anything would be better than this silent treatment."

"Would it make any difference?"

"No." The sergeant admitted. "None of us have any say in this. I have my orders and you have yours. All we can do is follow them and hope it all works out."

"Doesn't mean we have to like them." Tully answered stubbornly.

"No, it doesn't." Moffitt agreed. "But we are duty bound to follow them."

"I don't like them." Tully announced. "We work best when they put us together and leave us alone."

Moffitt smiled. "I'm not overly fond of them either but they are what they are, and nobody asked us."

"They should just tell us what they want done and leave us to do it." Tully repeated stubbornly. "We've always come through before." Tully glanced over at Moffitt defiantly.

The Brit smiled at his driver's conviction. "I'm not disagreeing Tully. I think you're right, but we are not in charge here." He softened his tone as he continued. "I wish you were going to be there to watch my back but headquarters has other ideas. I will just have to make do without you this time."

"You're not just saying that to make me happy?" Tully frowned at the sergeant.

"No, I mean it." Moffitt answered. "But headquarters thinks this plan will work and we will just have to trust their judgement for now."

"Even if it gets someone killed?"

"Hopefully that won't happen." The Brit replied.

"Sarge could come up with a better plan."

"There isn't time Tully. We are on a very tight schedule here. We don't have the option of coming up with another way to get the job done. You don't even know what it is."

"You could tell me." Tully suggested hopefully.

"I'm sorry Tully, I can't."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Can't."

"Okay Doc, I get it; I don't like it but I get it. You just make sure that you don't get yourself killed. We won't be there to get you out."

"I will keep that in mind Tully." Moffitt eyed his driver. "I will miss knowing that you are close in case I need you but apparently that is not part of the plan."

"Doesn't sound like it." Tully agreed.

"How about this?" Moffitt suggested. "If I find myself in trouble I will try to find a way to get word to you."

"What would headquarters say about that?"

Moffitt shrugged. "Probably nothing. If I find myself in that position then the mission is already blown. Trying to get word to you probably wouldn't make it any worse."

Tully considered the suggestion and nodded. "Then maybe Sarge could figure out a way to help. How would you do it?"

"I have no idea." Moffitt smiled. "There are too many unknowns at this point. We'll have to follow Troy's methods and keep out options open."

Tully rolled the matchstick back and forth in his mouth as he thought about the idea. "I guess that's the best we can do. I suppose I'll have to be satisfied with that."

Moffitt glanced over at Tully and smiled. His driver reminded him of Troy at that moment. The thought that they would be waiting to jump to his aide gave him a sense of peace that had been missing until this moment.

"I just hope it doesn't come to that." Tully added after a minute.

"Me too Tully, me too."

The rest of the trip to the airfield was quiet as both men concentrated on watching for danger along the way. When the airstrip came into sight Tully pulled his vehicle up even with the other jeep.

"Circle the field and look for anything suspicious before we go in." Troy called.

Tully nodded and hit the gas before Moffitt could respond to Troy's order. The two jeeps went in opposite directions to circle the field. They met on the far side and stopped side by side.

"Everything looks fine Troy." Moffitt called.

Troy glanced around them one more time before nodding. "Okay, let's head in."

Slowly the two vehicles approached a medium sized plane sitting on the runway. Four men stepped off the plane and waited in its shadow. As they got closer Troy noted that one of them looked surprisingly like Moffitt. He had the same thin frame, the same dark hair, and he wore the same uniform that Moffitt wore, right down to the ascot and beret.

"Sergeant Troy I presume." A tall, angular man stepped forward as the jeeps rolled to a stop.

"Who are you?" Troy asked without acknowledging his own name.

"Major Paul Hewitt." The officer answered. "I am in charge of this operation." The tall Brit offered Troy his hand. As the two shook hands the officer turned his gaze to Moffitt. "And you must be Sergeant Moffitt. I can see the family resemblance."

"Pleased to meet you major." Moffitt replied, a bit confused by the comment.

"I've heard a lot about you Sergeant." The major replied.

"Not all bad I hope."

Noting the puzzled look on the sergeant's face the major laughed. "Not at all Sergeant. You've made quite a name for yourself among the British high command. I heard more than a few good things about you even before I met your father in London. He's an amazing man your father, and quite proud of you and your accomplishments. If you are anything at all like him I think we will get along just fine."

"I suspect that I would have a hard time living up to my father's standards." Moffitt admitted. "But I have my own strengths and abilities."

"Nonsense sergeant, you come highly recommended, and not by just your father. I understand that you speak German."

"I can get by." Moffitt admitted modestly.

Just then the plane's engines started and the conversation was lost in the noise. "I believe that is our cue to go." The major shouted. "Sergeant Troy, Sergeant VanPeters will be replacing Sergeant Moffitt for the duration of your mission. We need to be on our way so I will leave the two of you to get acquainted. I believe you have your orders."

Troy nodded silently as he looked over his new recruit.

"See that you carry them out to the letter." The major ordered. "I expect Sergeant VanPeters to be treated with the same respect and consideration that you gave Sergeant Moffitt."

"Respect is earned Major." Troy answered. "He'll get what he deserves. Well give him a fair chance."

The major frowned before nodding at Moffitt. "Come along sergeant, the longer we stand out here and talk the greater chance a spy will notice us and report our activity. Secrecy is a must if we are going to pull this off."

Moffitt gathered his meager belongings and disappeared into the plane.

"You won't talk to anyone about this." Major Hewitt demanded.

"I wouldn't risk Moffitt's life." Troy replied.

"See that you don't." The major replied before turning and entering the plane.

Troy waited until a crewman shut the door before walking back and climbing into his jeep. "Are you coming Sergeant?"

Sergeant VanPeters jumped at the question but he quickly recovered and rushed to join Tully in his jeep. Troy gave the order and the two jeeps lurched into motion as the plane began to roll down the runway. The bird gathered speed and lifted off just before reaching the end of the runway. The jeeps and their occupants headed off in the other direction without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Minute Imposters Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

"I take it this mission is not to your liking." Sergeant VanPeters addressed Tully after riding for hours with no conversation. "I assure you, I am only following orders, the same as you."

Tully looked over and shook his head. "I'm not mad at you. I know you aren't to blame any more than Sarge, or Hitch, or me. I just think this whole thing is messed up."

"You don't feel that it is important to learn what the enemy is doing?" The sergeant asked in surprise.

"We know what he's doing." Tully answered. "The same thing he was doing three days ago when we were here watching him. And the week before that when we were here." Tully added. "There is nothing to suggest he will be doing anything different this time when we watch him."

"I see." The sergeant nodded. "You think we are wasting our time."

"Yeah, and gas." Tully nodded. "The base hasn't got a fuel shipment through lately and we're running low on gas. Why send us on this wild goose chase?"

"I've heard much about your unit." VanPeters began. "Maybe there are reasons for sending you out here, reasons you are not privy to at the moment."

Tully eased off the gas and looked at his passenger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." VanPeters shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "I was merely suggesting that headquarters may have had their reasons for sending you on this goose chase as you call it."

"Yeah, they don't know what the heck they're doing." Tully snorted. "How's that for a reason?"

"Actually private, I believe you are the one who doesn't know what they are doing." VanPeters offered.

"Oh yeah, then maybe you can enlighten me."

"Perhaps some other time private, I believe the other jeep is leaving us behind." VanPeters waved toward the other jeep.

Tully snorted again and stepped on the gas. When he caught up to Hitch Troy looked over at him with a question in his eyes. Tully ignored him and kept his eyes on the desert. He didn't look at VanPeters again either.

A short while later Troy called a halt to cool the engines. As they climbed stiffly from the jeeps Troy walked around the vehicles to stand next to Tully. "Sergeant VanPeters, you have the watch."

The sergeant nodded at Troy and helped himself to one of the machine guns in the fender holsters. As soon as VanPeters was out of range Troy turned to Tully. "Okay Tully, what was going on back there?"

"Nothing Sarge. We were just talking and I got distracted for a minute. It won't happen again." Tully moved around Troy to lift the hood on his jeep.

Troy looked up to see Sergeant VanPeters watching them instead of the desert. "Keep your eyes on the desert." He yelled. "The enemy is out there, not in here." The British sergeant blushed guiltily and turned to watch the desert floor. Troy watched him for a minute before turning back to Tully. "There's something you're not telling me, give!"

Tully looked up from checking his jeep and sighed. "I told the sergeant that this was a wild goose chase.

Troy nodded his agreement and encouragement.

"He seemed to suggest that there may be another reason why we drew this assignment."

"Suggested? He didn't give any indication what that reason might be?" Troy glanced at the British sergeant again.

"No, he clammed up." Tully frowned. "He said he might tell me later."

"Well later is right now." Troy growled. "I don't like secrets and I don't like being used."

"He could have just been blowing smoke Sarge." Tully warned. "He said he was just following orders the same as us. He knew I wasn't happy and he might have been trying to get a reaction out of me." Tully looked up at Troy again. "It worked. I kind of lost my temper for a second there."

"I'm going to find out." Troy promised. "Did he have anything else to say about the mission or working with us?"

"He did say that he had heard stories about us. He didn't say if they were good or bad, just that he had heard stories." Tully explained. "He didn't go into any detail at all."

Troy nodded. "Finish taking care of the jeep. I'm going to go have a talk with our replacement. If he wants to be treated with respect he's going to have to cooperate with us. We either work together or we drop him off somewhere and go it alone."

"Headquarters won't like that Sarge."

"They aren't out here, we are. We have a job to do and we can't do it if we're always watching our backs because we can't trust him."

"Good luck, he's not very helpful."

"We'll see about that." Troy answered.

Tully went back to working on his jeep as Troy tried to stomp his way up the hill to where VanPeters stood guard. The loose sand didn't allow for a lot of stomping but the British sergeant got the message that Troy meant business before Troy ever reached him.

"Your private doesn't like me." VanPeters announced before Troy could say a word.

"Tully doesn't like anyone until he gets to know them." Troy answered. "He may act friendly but he holds back until he learns to trust them. He gives everyone a chance though." Troy continued. "What did you do to make him dislike you?"

"Nothing, he just doesn't like me."

Troy shook his head. "It has to be more than that. Tully doesn't make snap decisions. You said something." Troy sounded certain of it.

"I simply mentioned that I didn't believe he liked me." VanPeters replied defensively.

"And what gave you that idea?"

"He barely spoke to me the entire trip."

"Don't tell me, you expected him to hold your hand and profess his devout friendship and loyalty." Troy snorted. "Around here respect is earned. We don't talk a lot while we're moving and Tully talks even less than the rest of us. You want conversation you came to the wrong outfit."

"I came to this outfit because I had orders Sergeant! I had no more say in it than you or your men. I was told that you were a tight outfit but I was assured that you would be willing to work with me. According to headquarters you accepted Sergeant Moffitt readily enough." VanPeters had raised his voice enough that Tully and Hitch could hear every word he said.

"Moffitt earned his way." Troy replied.

"As shall I, given the chance."

"Okay," Troy nodded, "you can start by being honest with us. Tully said that you implied that you might know why we were sent on this mission. I want to know."

"I'm not sure that I am at liberty to say." VanPeters answered in a lower voice.

Troy tilted his head with a shake as he licked his chapped lips. "Not a good start to earning mutual respect sergeant. You want us to work with you but you keep secrets. We don't do that. We share everything because we depend on each other to survive. If that's how it's going to be I don't see this relationship working out."

"I don't know anything for certain." VanPeters replied. "I overheard a few whispered conversations is all. Rumors, nothing official."

"We're not asking you to swear on a Bible and testify." Troy growled. "We just want to know what we're up against."

"All right." VanPeters agreed. "The rumors say that you are a tight group that sometimes modifies your orders to get the job done." VanPeters hesitated at the word modify.

"True enough so far." Troy admitted. "What else?"

"The rumor is that those at headquarters are concerned that you might try to insert yourselves into the mission because Sergeant Moffitt is involved."

"Why would we do that?" Troy asked.

"The mission was put together in a hurry and there are those who doubt it will be successful." The sergeant blurted out. "My superiors were afraid that you might try to rescue Sergeant Moffitt if you thought something had gone wrong."

"Darn right." Troy agreed.

"They were afraid that you would jump in before a diplomatic solution could be tried." The sergeant reluctantly admitted.

"You mean they think they can talk their way out of a mission gone bad?" Troy asked in astonishment.

"Something like that."

"They're sending in impersonators to spy on the Germans and they think if the krauts catch them they'll just give them back if we ask nicely?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"It sounds rather foolish when you put it like that." VanPeters admitted. "But be that as it may, I am not privy to their thinking. I take orders, the same as you."

"You keep saying that." Troy answered angrily. "Only then you turn around and imply that you don't think we know how to follow orders."

"You do have a bit of a reputation for modifying the orders you are given." VanPeters responded.

"We get the job done." Troy growled.

"And that is why Sergeant Moffitt was chosen for this mission. You get the job done when others have failed."

"And not because he's expendable?"

VanPeters looked uncomfortable. "We're all expendable Sergeant Troy."

"I don't give up on my men Sergeant, and Moffitt is one of mine."

"Exactly." VanPeters nodded. "And that is why you were sent on this mission."

"To get us out of the way?"

"I suppose." VanPeters answered. "But there was also another reason."

"I can hardly wait to hear it." Troy growled.

"They sent me as a replacement for Sergeant Moffitt because I resemble him in appearance. It was hoped that anyone seeing us would not realize that the sergeant wasn't with you. Headquarters thought that it might lessen any suspicions the Germans might have. Sergeant Moffitt has been known to impersonate a German officer before this."

Troy nodded. "On several occasions." He nodded thoughtfully. "Now that precaution actually makes sense."

"Headquarters seemed to think that both reasons had some merit." VanPeters huffed.

"Then they don't know us very well." Troy answered. "I don't give up on my men but I wouldn't jeopardize a mission unless I was sure it had gone bad. If a mission had already been blown then our saving Moffitt wouldn't do any harm."

"How would you know?"

"Know what?" Troy demanded. "If the mission is blown then the Germans will know about them, maybe even their true identities."

"How would you know if the mission was compromised?" VanPeters clarified his question.

"I guess we won't." Troy admitted. "We don't even know where they are."

"Then headquarters has nothing to worry about." VanPeters declared.

"Not unless the mission goes bad." Troy warned. "If that happens they don't have a plan B."

"In that case Sergeant it will be out of our hands, much as it is now. We won't know about it until it is too late to do anything to save it."

"My men may be expendable but they aren't going to die for nothing." Troy warned.

"Sergeant Moffitt is actually British." VanPeters ventured.

"On loan to us and my responsibility." Troy corrected. "That makes him one of mine."

"I must admit sergeant, I find myself envying Sergeant Moffitt. Your loyalty to one another is well documented. I find it an admirable quality."

"Save it!" Troy growled. "They'd just better hope that nothing goes wrong."

"That is something I think we can agree on sergeant."

"Keep your eyes open and on the desert." Troy ordered. "I'm going to have a few words with Hitch and Tully before we leave."

"Yes sergeant."

Troy heard the smug tone in VanPeters voice and glared at him. Heading back down the hill he debated how much of the conversation he would share with the privates. Deciding that as a team they had a right to know, he shared it all with them.

"VanPeters, we're ready! Let's shake it!"

VanPeters joined Tully and noted the tight set of his mouth. Deciding that discretion was better part of valor, he didn't try to initiate a conversation with him. The next few hours were even quieter than the first few.

At a signal from Troy both jeeps rolled to a stop at the base of a hill. Troy grabbed his binoculars and scrambled his way to the top.

"What is he looking at?" Unable to contain his curiosity VanPeters questioned his driver.

Tully shrugged and rolled the matchstick in his mouth.

"Shouldn't we go see?"

"I'm a driver; I stay here in case we have to move in a hurry. We can't afford to lose the jeeps." Tully answered shortly.

"Perhaps I should go look." VanPeters suggested.

"Suit yourself." Tully shrugged again.

"You won't leave without me?"

Tully's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would I do that?"

Tully's reaction seemed so genuine that VanPeters was ashamed of himself for suggesting it. Embarrassed, he took the binoculars from between the seats and joined Troy without another word. As he neared the top of the hill he called out to warn Troy he was coming. "I thought I should take a look too."

"Come ahead." Troy called back. "But keep your head down."

VanPeters looked back at the jeeps. Both privates were alert but waiting patiently and he allowed himself to release the fear that he would be abandoned if he left the vehicles. "What is it?" He asked as he dropped next to Troy.

"A patrol. Over there." Troy pointed at the two patrol cars that had just exited a wadi.

"What are they looking for?"

"Probably nothing." Troy answered with his glasses still at his face.

"Nothing?"

"They do routine patrols the same as we do." Troy answered. "Part of their routine is to check the wadis along the roads." The American sergeant smiled as he went on. "We've been known to hide in those wadis and wait for unsuspecting victims to roll past. They run a few convoys along this road from time to time."

"I see." VanPeters nodded. "Are you expecting one of those convoys today?"

Troy shrugged. "We haven't been able to establish a pattern to their schedule. We think they run them at random times to throw us off."

"Has it worked?"

Troy smiled. "We've intercepted a few of them. We aren't here every day so a few are bound to get through. We've hit enough of them to keep them looking over their shoulders. They drive a little faster than they would otherwise and that damages their trucks more often than not. It doesn't stop them but it slows them down a bit."

"If there is one out there are you planning on hitting it?"

Troy lowered his glasses and looked over at VanPeters. "If our job is to convince them that it is business as usual, that would do the trick. We'll have to explain how we do it so that you can imitate Moffitt. Of course, if you get yourself shot and you fall out of the jeep that might tip them off." Troy suggested with a grin. "Only we're not supposed to know about that part of headquarters' plans, so yeah, we're going after it."

VanPeters didn't comment as Troy turned and slid down the hill to the jeeps.

"Tully, Hitch, gather round."

VanPeters followed at a slower pace, giving Troy time to explain the plan to his drivers. Tully was grinning happily when the British sergeant rejoined them.

"Okay VanPeters, here's the way it works." Troy painstakingly explained how they attacked a convoy, putting special emphasis on what to do if someone got hurt. "Trust your driver Sergeant. If you get hit he'll get you out of there. If you fall out, just stay alive until we can come back for you."

"Will you?"

Troy didn't need to look at the others before he answered. "We try real hard not to leave anyone behind Sergeant, just be ready to jump in the jeep when it gets there."

"What if I'm injured too badly to stand?"

"Then lie still and wait for us to get you." Troy repeated. "We'll come back."

VanPeters nodded as Tully reached for the dust cover on the 50.

"You can shoot this thing can't you?" Tully asked belatedly.

"Of course." VanPeters huffed. "How hard can it be?"

"Just don't shoot Sarge or Hitch." Tully warned.

"Sergeant Troy said that they would stay out of my way." VanPeters replied.

"Just warning you." Tully drawled.

VanPeters sighed and climbed behind the gun.

Troy went back to the top of the hill to watch for the patrol and determine if they were protecting a convoy. The patrol had continued on their way but there was dust rising from the road behind them. Troy focused his glasses on that dust trail.

In the silence that followed Troy's departure VanPeters studied his new teammates. Since his introduction to the team neither private had been openly hostile, just indifferent. He could even understand their reluctance to accept him. While they had apparently accepted Moffitt easily enough, Moffitt hadn't been required to keep any secrets from them. And Moffitt had been replacing a dead member of their team, not one placed on an extremely dangerous mission. Knowing how close they were rumored to be, he could even understand their concern. Actually, he secretly shared it; one of the other sergeants on the team of impostors was a close friend of his. He secretly feared for his safety too.

Tully was chewing on his matchstick and lounging in his seat. VanPeters was surprised to see him wink at Troy's driver when the other driver looked his way. He was even more surprised when the other driver didn't seem at all surprised.

Troy's driver, Hitchcock he remembered, was leaning against the side of his jeep. A wad of gum was stuffed in his mouth and he would occasionally blow a big pink bubble and let it pop. As VanPeters watched he blew another bubble and let it pop. Bits of pink gum stuck to the tip of his nose and he calmly wiped it away. Hitchcock pulled a pair of glasses from his shirt and carefully wiped them clean before settling them on his face. Both privates looked relaxed as they waited for some signal from their sergeant. Suddenly they both stiffened, going from relaxed to instantly ready for action in one fluid move. Glancing up he saw the sergeant with a hand raised in a fist over his shoulder. Hitchcock slid into his seat. Both privates sat without taking their eyes off of their sergeant.

Troy's hand dipped and both engines started at the same time. VanPeters grabbed onto the base of the 50 as the jeep under him lurched into motion. The other jeep started moving before Troy started down the hill. For a brief moment VanPeters wondered if they were going to leave the other sergeant behind. In what was obviously a well-practiced move the other jeep met Troy as he angled down the slope. Troy's jeep only slowed slightly to allow the other sergeant to jump on board before it tore off around the hill.

VanPeters held on as Tully followed the other jeep.

Troy opened fire as soon as the lead halftrack came into view. Tully spun the wheel as VanPeters squeezed the trigger. The bullets missed as the jeep skirted the convoy's leaders and moved in to attack the center of the convoy. Although unfamiliar with the American 50 caliber machine gun VanPeters managed not to embarrass himself with his marksmanship. His driver took him down one side of the convoy and hallway back up the other side before breaking off the attack.

Fuel and ammunition exploded under the impact of the heavy lead but his driver managed to keep him out of the blast zones while giving him ample targets to hit. Return fire created little geysers of dirt all around the flying jeep but none of them hit him. Things happened so fast that he didn't have time to think about the danger their methods placed him in. He concentrated on taking out as many of the trucks as possible. Before he knew it the jeep was veering away from the convoy and heading out into the open desert. His first thought was that his driver had been hit and he quickly glanced at Tully.

"Are you hit?"

"I'm fine." Tully called over his shoulder. "How did your luck hold out?"

VanPeters looked down at himself and smiled in relief. "I think I'm good."

Tully nodded and turned the jeep to take shelter behind some dunes. VanPeters looked for the other jeep and was relieved to see it rapidly catching up with them. Both occupants appeared to be unharmed but he watched them closely for signs of injuries. When they caught up Troy motioned for them to keep moving. They continued on for several miles before the drivers stopped to check the vehicles for damage. Troy immediately climbed a hill to watch for pursuit.

"Private Pettigrew."

"Yeah?" Tully pulled his head out from under his hood to see what VanPeters wanted. The matchstick in his mouth rolled from side to side as he waited for the sergeant to continue.

VanPeters was amazed that the slender stick of wood had survived the entire harrowing experience. His fascination with the wooden matchstick distracted him for a moment.

"What do you want Sergeant?" Tully seemed more amused than impatient. He watched Sergeant VanPeters gaze travel from his mouth to meet his eyes.

"Oh, I was just wondering." The sergeant began as he tried to remember what he had been going to say.

"What?"

VanPeters made a determined effort to focus his thoughts. "Why didn't we start at the beginning of the convoy like Sergeant Troy? Was it because you didn't trust me not to hit them?" Voicing the question, and realizing what that action might mean, he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

"That had nothing to do with it." Tully answered.

"Then explain it to me. We were in a position to follow them the full length of the convoy."

"Yeah, we were." Tully admitted as he went back to work. "But I recognized Captain Dietrich in the lead halftrack."

"Who is Captain Dietrich?" VanPeters demanded.

"He's the German officer in charge of this entire sector." Tully explained. "He doesn't usually lead the convoys but he was leading this one."

"All the more reason for us to attack that halftrack." VanPeters argued. "We may have gotten lucky and killed him."

"Not likely." Tully shook his head. "The captain is usually pretty lucky in situations like that. He's like a cat with nine lives."

"We could have tried."

"Sure we could have." Tully admitted. "You're not bad on the 50, but it was too risky."

"For him or for me?" The sergeant demanded.

"Both I guess." Tully grinned. "Although his safety wasn't what concerned me."

"So you were worried about me? I find that a bit hard to believe."

Tully shrugged without looking up. "Believe what you like, but Dietrich knows Moffitt by sight. If he had gotten a good look at you he would have known right away that Moffitt wasn't with us. Then he'd start asking questions, and I wouldn't put Doc at risk like that. I was thinking about Doc."

At a loss for words the sergeant could only nod and walk away to leave Tully to finish working on the jeep.

"He's right."

VanPeters looked up from staring at the ground to find Troy's driver watching him. "Yes, I suppose he is. I just never considered that possibility. No harm done I suppose."

"I hope not. I like Doc and I'd hate to do anything that would put him at risk." The blond replied.

"Then it's a good thing that Private Pettigrew recognized that captain."

"Yeah it is." Hitchcock nodded. "Dietrich has seen Doc enough times to be familiar with him. He could have spoiled the effort to convince the krauts that Doc is still with us. This way he might even confirm it if anyone asks. Tully kept you far enough away that I don't' think he got a good look at you."

"I guess I owe Private Pettigrew an apology."

"Did he seem upset?"

"It seemed so to me." VanPeters answered.

"This mission of Moffitt's is hard on all of us." Hitch admitted with a sigh. "Usually when he does something like this we're close enough to help if he runs into trouble. Sarge and Doc are close, but Tully is his driver." Hitch paused as if that said it all.

"He's worried?"

"We all are." Hitch acknowledged with a nod.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Hitch answered. "Am I supposed to keep it a secret? I gotta tell you, we don't have many secrets from each other."

"It's not really a secret; it's more of a confession." VanPeters admitted.

"Okay, but I can't guarantee that it won't go any further. If it affects the mission I might have to tell Sarge."

VanPeters nodded his permission. "I have a friend on the mission with Sergeant Moffitt. Sergeant Fogelson is a close personal friend; I worry as much about him as you do about Sergeant Moffitt, perhaps more."

"I doubt that." Hitch answered.

VanPeters nodded. "I have a better idea what it is they face. I think I understand the dangers a bit better than you and your friends."

"We worry more because we don't know." The private answered. "Doc is pretty good at the cloak and dagger stuff but he usually works alone. We trust him, it's your guys we worry will mess up."

VanPeters smiled. "I won't say don't worry, but believe me when I say that they are pretty good at the cloak and dagger stuff too."

Hitch nodded and turned away as Troy yelled that it was time to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Minute Impostors Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

Moffitt nodded at the other passengers in the plane as he stepped into the dim interior. He sensed rather than heard Major Hewitt follow him in. A crew member squeezed past him after closing the door and he moved to an empty seat to get out of the way. The engines rumbled and the plane started to move. Major Hewitt took an empty seat across the aisle from him.

"Gentlemen, this is Sergeant Jack Moffitt. As I explained earlier, he will be the final member of our little group. Sergeant Moffitt this is Sergeant Benjamin Holly-Pitt." The major indicated a round faced man who barely came to the officer's shoulder. The wrinkled uniform he wore did nothing to hide the roundness of his body. Graying hair fringed an otherwise bald head. Holly-Pitt acknowledged the introduction with a nod as he studied their newest member. Moffitt noticed that he was clutching a folder tightly in his lap.

"Sergeant Holly-Pitt is with Intelligence. He has been keeping a file on Major Klausser and his team for some time now. If you have any questions about your backstory please address them to him." At Moffitt's nod he turned to the only other passenger on the plane. "This man is Sergeant Dick Fogelson. Sergeant Holly-Pitt will be my aide while you and Sergeant Fogelson will be sharing the clerking duties. I understand that you type?" Moffitt nodded that he did. "Very good." The major nodded. "As I said, the two of you will be posing as the clerks who make up Major Klausser's team. Sergeant Fogelson has almost as much experience at this sort of thing as you do Sergeant. The two of you should get along just fine. Sergeant Holly-Pitt and I have not had as much actual experience but we are well versed in Major Klausser's details and we know a lot about the way the investigation is supposed to work. With luck, between us we can figure this out."

"Luck Sir?" Moffitt asked.

Major Hewitt smiled a bit guiltily. "Luck may be the only thing that gets us through Sergeant. As you know, this operation was put together in a hurry. We wouldn't even be attempting it if it weren't so important. I much prefer a plan that hasn't been thrown together virtually overnight."

"In that case sir, I prefer to make my own luck rather than count on someone else." Moffitt eyed his companions. "Just how much experience has Sergeant Fogelson had exactly?" He looked at Fogelson. "Because I've never tried to keep up a charade of this magnitude for more than a few days before this."

"Unfortunately none of us have for this length of time." The major admitted. "But headquarters is certain it can be done." He added in a more optimistic tone.

"I certainly hope they're right." Moffitt muttered.

"We all do." Sergeant Fogelson smiled at Moffitt's comment. "You come highly recommended Sergeant." He held out a hand in greeting.

Taking the hand, Moffitt was pleased to find the grip sure and strong. "You have me at a disadvantage Sergeant. I'm afraid I've never heard of you any of you."

"That may be to our advantage. If you haven't heard of us then maybe the Germans haven't either." The major replied. "Don't let it worry you sergeant, we were all specifically chosen for this mission."

"When my life is at stake I find it very hard not to worry." Moffitt insisted.

"I think we are all worried but we can't let it interfere with our mission." Sergeant Holly-Pitt suggested.

"Of course not." Moffitt agreed. "But at least we can be honest with each other and admit how we feel. A little worry keeps us on our toes so to speak. I would worry more if I thought you weren't worried."

"Study your packet Sergeant." Major Hewitt ordered. "You need to have it committed to memory before we arrive. Your German uniforms will be waiting when we land. Make sure that they fit properly before you retire for the night. Alterations will have to be made before morning."

"Yes sir." Moffitt opened his packet and examined the contents closely. He had to admit whoever had put it together had been thorough. His new identity was for Sergeant Klaus Diedler. As Major Hewitt had mentioned the sergeant was a clerk for Major Klausser. He read the file completely before he committed it to memory piece by piece. By the time the plane landed he had it all memorized.

"Any questions Sergeant?" Major Hewitt asked as the plane went in for the landing.

"How long have you held Major Klausser sir?"

"Three days."

"Haven't the Germans missed him by now?"

"We are going to claim mechanical problems as our excuse for our delay." The major explained.

"And how did we fix this mechanical problem?" Moffitt asked. "Does anyone here know how to fix a vehicle?"

"I suppose I could manage something simple." Sergeant Fogelson offered.

"They may check out your story." Moffitt warned.

Holly-Pitt hurriedly checked the files. "Sergeant Folgelson's German counterpart grew up in a small town. It is feasible that he would know something about fixing automobiles. There is nothing in the file that says otherwise."

"Then hadn't we better get out stories straight about what happened while we were stranded?" Moffitt questioned.

"What do you mean Sergeant?" The major asked.

"Someone may ask one or more of us what happened." He explained. "If they happen to compare stories I think it best if they are consistent, or at least compatible. Where did we break down? Did we see anyone while we were stranded? If we were on the road why didn't any patrols spot us and come too our aid? How did we survive on the desert for three days? Water will be a critical factor there."

"I see what you mean." The major frowned at the problems Moffitt had outlined. "I can check with headquarters but I don't know if they can answer your questions. We haven't had a presence in the area because we didn't want the Germans to know that we had an interest in it. I'm not sure we know their patrol patterns. You're correct of course; we do need to cover these possibilities. Gentlemen, I think we have run into our first crisis."

"May I make a few suggestions?"

"Go ahead sergeant."

"Perhaps it would be better if we claimed that we got lost. Navigation is tricky on the desert, even for those with experience. We wouldn't be able to tell them exactly where we were and they wouldn't be able to confirm or deny that we were really there. We also wouldn't have to find a way to explain how we fixed our vehicle with no spare parts. We could say we drove around until we found the road again."

"For three days?"

"We stopped at one point and waited for someone to come along. When that didn't happen we drove around again and stumbled onto the road." Moffitt suggested.

"An excellent suggestion Sergeant. The desert all looks the same so we wouldn't have to describe any landmarks."

"The desert is hard to navigate and a lot of soldiers get lost trying; I doubt that they would question our story."

"I was told that you were resourceful Sergeant, I see what they meant." The door opened and Major Hewitt turned to go.

"We should still discuss it Major." Moffitt warned. "We were all there; we should have some shared experiences. Discussions we had about finding our way back, that sort of thing. We'll have to make the timeline fit with the schedule Major Klausser was keeping."

"After our briefing Sergeant. We can get together and talk then."

"That was a good catch." Fogelson praised as he followed Moffitt from the plane.

"My American friends always say that the devil is in the details." Moffitt answered with a smile. "Troy would have had all of this covered before the briefing, he's very meticulous. He takes a lot of chances but he doesn't leave anything to chance if he can predict it ahead of time."

"The major's not such a bad fellow." Holly-Pitt defended their leader.

"I didn't say he was." Moffitt answered. "But if we're all going to survive this we need to cover every possible scenario. We're going to be alone in there surrounded by men who would not hesitate to kill us if they even suspected that we were not who we claim to be. The slightest mistake could cost us all our lives."

"Are you afraid to die?" Holly-Pitt asked.

"Not particularly." Moffitt answered. "But I do hate to disappoint my friends, and I promised them that I would return alive."

"You had me worried there for a minute Sergeant." Fogelson admitted with a smile. "But I see your point, I have friends waiting too." He smiled to indicate that he was teasing. "We are all taking this seriously and I am certain that we all want to return alive." He added.

Moffitt glanced at the room where the briefing was about to take place. "I don't think I'd stop worrying just yet old man."

When they walked into the room Major Hewitt faced Moffitt. "I hope you don't mind but I mentioned your concerns to our superiors. I thought it best not to mention that you were the one who brought them up since you haven't worked with British Intelligence for some time. I didn't want them to dismiss them as insignificant because you are somewhat of an outsider. No sense giving them the impression that you are a worrier."

"I'm afraid that I am Major; I see no reason to hide that fact, although I prefer to consider it just being careful."

After an exhausting briefing it was decided that Moffitt would help Major Hewitt invent a cover story for their misadventures. Using a map he was able to describe some of the features of the desert where they had supposedly gotten lost. He described the conditions they would have encountered and gave them each an idea what it would have been like if it had really happened. By the time he was finished each man had a story to tell that meshed with the others. "Don't elaborate too much." He warned. "It's easier to make mistakes that will give us away if you go into detail. Keep it simple. If anyone presses you you can say that it is something you would rather forget. We don't want to use the same descriptions of anything either. Use your own words so that it doesn't sound rehearsed."

"All right gentlemen, that should do it for tonight." Major Hewitt finally called a halt to the meeting. "Get rested, we leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

It was still dark when Moffitt was awakened by a knock on his door. "Yes?"

"Time to go Sergeant. You'll have time for breakfast if you hurry. Wear your German uniform." The voice on the other side of the door instructed.

"I'll be right there." Moffitt called. Ten minutes later he made the final adjustment to his German uniform and stepped out the door in his new identity. He walked proudly to the mess hall and met the others already eating their meals. The four of them finished and the major led them to the plane.

"Gentlemen, our job is to convince the Germans that there is no spy in their ranks. It has taken us a long time and many sacrifices to get him into that position and our enemy must not learn of his existence. We must protect him at any cost." The major paused to look at each man individually. "German only from here on out." The major ordered. "From this moment forward we are who we are pretending to be."

The others nodded and they boarded the plane.

"Are you ready Major?" One of the crewmen asked. When the officer only looked at him in confusion he tried again. "We're ready to take off if you and your men are ready." When none of the four men answered the crewman shrugged and made his way to the front of the plane. The engines roared and the plane began to taxi down the runway.

The spies on the base watched the plane taxi to the end of the runway and turned away. Darkness had made it impossible to see who had boarded the plane so all they could report was that it had taken on passengers and left at a specific time. Little did they know that the plane had changed directions not long after leaving the base.

The plane landed unobserved on a remote airfield in the desert and the four men collected their gear and got off. A German staff car awaited them along with the supplies they would need to carry out their deception. Authentic looking files were given to each man as part of their cover. The files contained what the Germans supposedly knew about the rumors of a traitor in the German ranks. A rumor these men were to prove false.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Minute Impostors Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

The guard at the gate took the papers from Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg and read them. A frown crossed his face as he noted the dates on the papers.

"Is there a problem?" Major (Hewitt) Klausser demanded. "We've had a long hard journey and we would like to retire to our rooms and freshen up before we brief Colonel Mendelson."

At the mention of the colonel's name the guard handed the papers back. "I will let the colonel know you have arrived." The guard informed the major.

"I'd expect no less." Major (Hewitt) Klausser barked. "Are we through here?"

"Yes sir." The guard replied warily. He slipped the strap of his rifle over his shoulder and stepped in front of the car to open the wire gate. After allowing the car to drive through he carefully locked it behind them. As the car continued toward the main part of the base he hurried to the guard shack to report the arrival of the four men. That done, he breathed a sigh of relief that he was no longer responsible for allowing the men to enter the base. The discrepancy of the dates was reported and his superiors were going to check into it. Hanging up the phone he went to meet another car that was seeking entrance to the base.

"He questioned the dates." Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg announced. "His eyes kept going back to the dates."

"We expected that." Major (Hewitt) Klausser answered.

"Our story had better hold up or we're dead before we even get started." Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg warned.

"Let's go over it one more time quickly." Major (Hewitt) Klausser ordered. He hurriedly told his version of the story.

"The radio" (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg suddenly cried. "They're going to ask why we didn't call for help."

"The radio doesn't work." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese reported quietly. "It must have a loose wire or something."

"It worked when we left." (Hewitt) Klausser argued.

"It doesn't work now." (Moffitt) Diedler replied. "We couldn't call for help since the radio doesn't work."

The major looked over at the smug faces of the two sergeants and nodded in understanding. "Another crisis averted."

"After our story of getting lost isn't a faulty radio a bit much of a coincidence?" (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg wondered.

"You rode in this car across the desert Sergeant." Moffitt smiled at the other man. "Do you find it hard to believe that a wire would work loose after all of the bouncing around?"

"I suppose not if that is all it is."

"That's all it is." (Moffitt) Diedler answered confidently.

"Everyone take a dep breath and remain calm. We are about to test our story." Major (Hewitt) Klausser ordered.

A colonel and a major stood in front of one of the buildings apparently waiting for them. As (Holly-Pitt) pulled the car to a stop in front of them they clasp their hands behind their backs and watched as Major (Hewitt) Klausser was helped from the car.

"Colonel Mendelson I presume." Major (Hewitt) came to attention after stepping from the car. He ignored Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese who held the door for him as he concentrated on the two officers.

"Major Klausser." The colonel called jovially. "We were expecting you several days ago."

"Blame this infernal desert!" Major (Hewitt) Klausser replied hotly. "We got lost and had to find our way back by ourselves."

"You should have radioed your position and I would have sent someone to escort you here." The colonel replied.

"We didn't know our position." The major answered. "And we would have radioed that fact if some careless soldier hadn't given us a radio that didn't work." The major made a show of being indignant at the sloppy soldier in question. "We tried to make contact but all we got was static at first, and then nothing at all."

The colonel motioned to one of his men who stepped forward and attempted to use the radio. At first he got nothing but after pounding on the side he got static. He tried to make a call but the static ceased and he couldn't get anything after that.

"There must be a wire loose somewhere." The colonel suggested.

"Some fool should have checked it before sending us out into the desert with a faulty radio." The major insisted. "We could have died out there and no one would have known what happened to us."

"You are fortunate that they sent extra food and water." The colonel replied sympathetically. "You must be starving."

"Not so much." The major looked at (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg. "Sergeant Zeilberg was warned about the conditions on the desert and he insisted on having extra supplies along for our journey. Better safe than sorry. As you can see, the sergeant doesn't like to go hungry."

That amused the colonel and distracted him from his questions. "In that case perhaps you would like to freshen up before supper." He waved a major forward. "This is Major Eigert, he will show you to your quarters. I'm afraid we are a little short on space with all of the visitors at present. You are being given two rooms, I hope that will be sufficient."

"Thank you Colonel. If this is any indication of what desert warfare is like I should very much like to go back to France."

"That can be arranged once your assignment is finished here." The colonel promised. "In the meantime I will try to provide you with all of the comforts you are accustomed to."

"Thank you Colonel." The major tried to sound appeased. "This is a nasty business. The sooner we find out if there is a traitor among us the better."

"If?" The colonel repeated.

"It is by no means confirmed." Major (Hewitt) Klausser insisted. "All we have so far are suspicions and it is quite possible that our enemies were the ones who started the rumors. They would like nothing better than to set us fighting among ourselves."

"It was my understanding that Berlin sent you here to find the spy." The colonel frowned. "I just assumed that they had confirmed his existence."

"Not at all." The major replied. "We are to determine if there is a traitor and find him if he does exist. Rest assured Colonel, if he exists we will find his identity."

"I'm counting on it." The colonel declared.

"We're lucky the radio really did have a loose wire." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg whispered once they were alone in their rooms.

"We make our own luck." (Moffitt) Diedler answered softly. "I loosened that wire myself."

"I apologize for the crack about your eating habits." The major looked at (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg.

"Forget it sir." (Holly-Pitt) replied. "It helped to cover yet another flaw in our story."

"All in all I think we covered ourselves fairly well." Moffitt) Diedler stated.

"We still have to get through supper." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg warned. "Everyone is going to want to hear the story of our misadventures."

"Claim to be exhausted and ask to retire early." (Moffitt) Diedler suggested. "Allow the story to get around on its own. That way any change will just seem like gossip that got embellished. Once the story gets around there will be fewer questions."

"An excellent idea." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg agreed. "And not a stretch to believe as I really am exhausted."

"You're not used to the desert and that will show in your reactions to the heat." (Moffitt) Diedler explained. "Exhaustion after such a journey would be natural. I will have to pretend to be exhausted and I will have to come up with an excuse for my tan."

"A recent vacation to Brazil?" Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese suggested.

"A vacation close to the equator, that might do the trick." (Moffitt) Diedler nodded.

The major headed for the door and stood just inside with it held open. "I will see all of you tomorrow bright and early and we can get started on this assignment. Get some rest tonight and be ready to go to work tomorrow." He turned to head to his room and caught a glimpse of Major Eigert slipping around the corner. He pulled the door shut behind him and went to his room.

"I have to see to the major's needs before he goes to bed." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg headed for the door. "You know, we might just pull this off after all." He reached for the door and paused.

"Sergeant…"

(Holly-Pitt)Zeilberg put his finger to his lips and stopped (Fogelson) Kreese from continuing. He listened a minute and pulled the door open. The hall was empty as far as he could tell. Glancing back at the others he gave them a warning look before stepping out into the hall.

"The major was preparing to bathe when (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg knocked on his door.

"Enter." The major called.

"I thought you might need help getting ready for supper sir." The sergeant replied in a voice louder than necessary. He stepped into the room and closed the door. Crossing the room swiftly he lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "I think someone was listening outside of our door."

"Did you say anything to give them reason to suspect anything?" The major whispered back.

"No sir." The sergeant assured him.

"Then let them listen." The major ordered. "Perhaps it will dispel their suspicions that much sooner."

"The sergeant suggested that you might want to plead exhaustion after the meal, I think you should consider it Major."

Major (Hewitt) Klausser nodded. "The sergeant was a wise addition to our team. He has already proven to be invaluable in several instances."

"I must admit that I was skeptical at first but now I have to agree, he has been a big help." The sergeant agreed. "Now, can I help you prepare for your bath? It won't do to be late."

The major nodded.

"Very well Major, I'll get your bath ready immediately. Can I have your uniform cleaned and pressed after supper?" The sergeant fell into his Sergeant Zeilberg persona and proceeded to act the part.

Moffitt and Fogelson knocked on the major's door half an hour later. "The colonel is expecting you to join him for supper and it wouldn't look good if you are late."

"The colonel is expecting all of us." The major corrected.

"No sir." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg replied. "Sergeants don't eat with officers and I doubt that even your personal team would be extended that curtesy if you were to suggest it. We will eat with the enlisted men and meet back here later."

"I should have thought of that." The major sighed. "Well, wish me luck as I go into the lion's den."

"Remember sir, you are from an old German family. You are used to having things your way. You will need to act like it."

"In other words," (Fogelson) Kreese suggested, "act like a snob."

(Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg frowned at (Fogelson) Kreese but he didn't correct him. "Remember sir, we will be there with you, just not at your table."

The Major nodded unhappily and led the way to the dining hall. The meal went pretty much as expected. Both the major and his team were asked about their misadventures. They kept their answers brief and all pleaded exhaustion not long after the meal was finished. They met back in their rooms.

"I'm sorry Sergeant." The major spoke softly to (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg after the uniform had been sent out and the bedding turned down. "I'm afraid that I don't have a good feeling about this whole operation."

"Really Major?" The sergeant whispered back. "I feel more confident about it now than I did before we arrived. Both Fogelson and Moffitt have proven to be quick on their feet. They have both been quick to come up with believable excuses for things we overlooked in our haste to set this up. They are over in their room right now resting as outwardly calm as if they were in their own quarters."

"I hope you're right." Major (Hewitt) Klausser sighed. "This assignment certainly hasn't started out as well as I had hoped."

"Sergeant Moffitt's suggestion of pleading exhaustion was an excellent idea sir."

"Yes, and the colonel seemed to expect it after our journey. He was quite gracious when I asked to be excused." The major paused and looked over at the sergeant. "I'm sorry Sergeant; I didn't ask how your meal went."

"Pretty much as expected Major." The sergeant replied. "We kept our mouths full for most of the meal but the questions started as soon as we were finished. We kept our answers brief and discouraged any details. We answered the questions for a while and then pleaded exhaustion. Hopefully the story will get around tonight and we won't have to deal with any more questions. Sergeant Kreese suggested that we keep too busy to answer questions tomorrow."

Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg returned to his room and entered as quietly as possible. He could see Moffitt rolled into his blankets and hear the soft snores of Fogelson. Undressing in the dark he slid between the covers on his bed.

"Good night."

(Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg jumped at the voice coming out of the darkness. "You startled me Sergeant. I was trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you."

(Moffitt) Deidler laughed. "If you were trying not to wake me you went about it all wrong. It's not the noisy visitors that you need to worry about; they aren't concerned about you hearing them. It's the ones who try to sneak up on you quietly who mean you harm."

"I'll try to remember that." The other sergeant promised.

"How did it go with the Major?"

"He said it was nerve-wracking." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg answered. "But he doesn't think that the colonel is suspicious of us."

"I think our story was accepted by the ranks too." (Moffitt) Diedler replied quietly. "It wouldn't surprise me if most of the base knows the story by morning."

"So far so good." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Minute Impostors Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

"Another convoy?"

Troy glanced over at VanPeters and nodded. "Dietrich must think we left after hitting that one yesterday. We usually don't hang around after stirring things up."

"Are we going to hit this one too?"

"Maybe." Troy replied. "First I want to see how heavily the trucks are loaded."

"Why?"

"Because," Troy explained patiently, "we blew up a lot of ammunition and fuel yesterday. It occurred to me that Dietrich shouldn't have all that much left to haul. He isn't getting that many fuel deliveries either. So if he isn't shipping fuel, what is he hauling?"

"And what answer did you come up with Sergeant?"

Troy looked over and grinned. "He hasn't tried any tricks for a while now, he's about due."

"Tricks? What kind of tricks?"

"The dangerous kind." Troy replied. "Like loading the trucks with troops… or machine guns."

"A rather nasty trick if you ask me." VanPeters decided. "Does he try it often?"

"Every once in a while." Troy answered. "The last time he loaded them with machine guns he almost killed Moffitt."

"What happened?"

"We hit the convoy and Tully was coming up behind the last truck in line. Moffitt was watching the truck in front of it. The gunners in the last truck pulled the tarp clear of the tailgate and opened fire with the machine gun. Moffitt was hit twice before Tully could get him clear. Tully got him to a safe place and patched him up while Hitch and I kept the convoy from following us. Tully got him back to a hospital but it was close. Hitch and I distracted the Germans but ran into trouble on the way home. Tully had to come back and help us after Hitch got hit too." Troy smiled at the memory. "Our jeep was damaged and Tully fixed it so I could get Hitch to a doctor."

"He went back alone while you stayed behind alone?"

"We weren't alone. He had Moffitt and I had Hitch."

"Both of whom were wounded."

"True." Troy nodded. "Moffitt was hit pretty badly, but Hitch put up a fight when some Arabs jumped him."

"But other than a wounded man you were alone on the desert."

Troy grinned. "We weren't alone, Captain Dietrich stopped by to check on us."

"The German captain?"

"Yeah, he was checking on the wreckage of his column and stumbled on our jeep. He didn't stick around to really search the area though. I guess he thought we had abandoned it and gone on. Tully made sure Moffitt was getting good care before he came back to fix the jeep."

"Private Hitchcock did say that Private Pettigrew was especially close to Sergeant Moffitt." VanPeters nodded thoughtfully.

"Hitch and Tully." Troy corrected. "We don't cling to formalities out here. And yeah, Tully is close to Moffitt. He's his driver and they spend a lot of time together. It's only natural that they would form a strong bond."

"He also said that you and Sergeant Moffitt were close."

"That kid talks too much." Troy growled before he nodded and explained without looking up. "We share responsibility for this team. I rely on Moffitt a lot. He's our desert expert, our translator for German and the native tongues, our best medic, and he's our calm in a storm. Very little gets under his skin."

"Sort of a jack-of-all-trades."

Troy nodded. "But more than that, he's a friend."

"And I am replacing him?"

"For now." Troy nodded and looked at VanPeters.

"I understand."

Changing the subject Troy looked back down at the convoy. "Dietrich is up to something."

"How do you know?"

"The trucks are riding light." Troy handed the glasses to VanPeters. "Look at the tracks behind the trucks, they're barely cutting in."

"Machine guns?"

"Maybe." Troy answered thoughtfully. "You can't really tell with the captain. He has more tricks than a clown at a circus. Just when you think you've got him figured he throws you for a loop. He's really good at keeping us on our toes."

"Is it possible that he has men in those trucks?"

Troy nodded thoughtfully.

"How many would he put in each truck?"

"Did you ever see a circus?" Troy asked as he watched the trucks.

"Yes." VanPeters admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Did the clown car come out full of clowns?"

"Do you mean the one where they just keep coming and coming?"

"That's the one." Troy nodded. "Dietrich's trucks are his own personal clown cars, only his men aren't funny, they're deadly."

"What are we going to do?"

"Pop those trucks open and see what spills out." Troy answered. Motioning for VanPeters to follow he ran for the jeeps.

"Where are we going?" VanPeters asked as Tully deftly maneuvered his jeep through a series of wadis.

"This is the route the convoy will be taking." Tully explained. "We're going to try to get far enough ahead to set up a little surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see." Tully answered with a knowing smile.

"Am I going to like this surprise?"

Tully chuckled. "You might, but I guarantee that Dietrich isn't going to be laughing." Tully refused to answer any more questions as he concentrated on steering the jeep.

When they finally stopped VanPeters looked around but he didn't see any sign of the convoy. He turned to ask Tully another question but both privates were busy pulling large boxes from the back of their jeeps. When they pried the lids off VanPeters nearly passed out. He'd had no idea that he was standing on a box of mines when he fought the convoy the day before. The privates removed a couple from each box and returned the boxes to the back of the jeeps. Too shaken to question them he watched as they ran to the top of the nearby dune and disappeared down the other side.

"Make yourself useful sergeant; keep an eye out for that convoy." Troy grabbed a shovel and followed the privates. VanPeters watched him go before grabbing a rifle and going to stand guard.

Before he knew it the three men were back. Troy shouted at him to get loaded so he ran down and climbed into the jeep. He started to move to the back but Troy wasn't manning a gun so he didn't either. There was no time to ask questions before the jeeps started moving, throwing sand into the air behind them as the wheels got a grip.

He had barely settled into his seat when they stopped again. Troy had his driver park their jeep near the top of a dune near the road that stretched for as far as the eye could see. The sergeant climbed to the top and dropped onto his stomach with his glasses in his hands. VanPeters took the field glasses from his jeep and went to join the other sergeant. It wasn't long before they spotted the dust kicked up by the lightly loaded trucks. Troy ducked low and watched them approach.

The lead halftrack and the first two trucks missed the buried mines. The third truck wasn't as lucky as his front wheel hit a mine. The explosion sent the truck's engine flying through the air to land on the tarp covering the rear of the truck in front. The result was an outpouring of men trying to escape the burning tarp. VanPeters tried not to laugh as Dietrich's clown car discharged more and more men until the road around the truck was full of milling bodies. They all scattered when another one of the trucks hit a mine. Men fought to claw their way up the slopes on either side of the road. Their frantic grasping for handholds only loosened the sand and sent them sliding back down the slopes. An officer tried to restore order right up until another mine was detonated. He threw his arms in the air and watched as even more men poured from the damaged trucks.

"What did I tell you?" Troy asked from behind VanPeters. "Clown cars."

VanPeters nodded without taking his eyes off of the scene below. There was utter chaos around the convoy as the officer gave up in frustration.

"Shall we go spread a little of what Moffitt calls alarm and despondency?"

"What?"

"We're going to give them something else to worry about." Troy answered. "Man your gun."

They made two quick passes across the road before Troy called for them to break off the attack. They left a few dead behind them but mostly they left a lot of confusion. The German officer was once again trying to restore order in case Troy and his men attacked again. He was having limited success.

"That ought to teach him to play nice." Tully drawled as they left the convoy behind.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?"

"No. It's just that every now and then Captain Dietrich gets bored and likes to shake things up a bit." Tully grinned as he glanced over at VanPeters. "Sarge likes to turn the tables on him."

Sergeant VanPeters shook his head and decided to quit while he was behind. He wondered if he would ever be able to fit into Troy's team. It was obvious that they had been together long enough to be comfortable with each other and he wasn't sure he'd be able to adapt to their methods. He had to smile at Troy's clown car reference though. The German trucks actually had reminded him of the circus clowns. Thinking it over, he decided that he wanted to get to know them better.

"Now what?" He asked his driver.

Tully shrugged. "Sarge will probably take us home now. After today Dietrich isn't going to risk sending out any more convoys, at least not for a few days."

Tully's guess turned out to be pretty accurate. Troy ordered his drivers to find the shortest way home. When they stopped for the night Troy radioed the base to let them know they were coming in.

"What's up Sarge?" Tully asked as Troy joined them by the fire.

"We've got another assignment." The sergeant replied.

"Right now?"

"Right now." Troy answered. "Captain Boggs wants us to find and destroy Dietrich's ammo dump."

"He must really want to stir things up." Tully decided. "After today Dietrich is already mad at us."

"Dietrich's always half mad at us." Troy responded. "What's a little more anger between friends? It's not that big of a deal."

"Are they having us do this to keep us busy or is there another reason why we're kicking the beehive?" Tully asked.

"I don't know." Troy answered honestly. "Maybe we're doing it to keep the Germans from noticing that Moffitt is missing or maybe there is some other reason. I guess it doesn't really matter though, we have our orders. Maybe it's to keep the krauts distracted from what Moffitt is doing."

"I can live with that." Tully replied. "Anything to help Doc get back here alive."

"We don't have a choice." Troy sighed. "Captain Boggs wants that ammo depot, he gets that ammo depot."

Tully nodded. "I'm going to go relieve Hitch on watch so he can come down and eat while it's hot. It's almost time for me to take over anyway."

"I'll be up in three hours to relieve you." Troy agreed.

"Okay Sarge, see you then." Tully headed up to relieve Hitch leaving Troy to ponder their new orders.

"We could be a distraction." VanPeters sat on the rock next to Troy and sipped his tea. "It would make sense to try to keep them so distracted that they don't ask too many questions."

"But that's not what it is, is it? That would only work if Moffitt was in this area, close enough for the Germans to hear about our activities."

"I don't know Sergeant Troy, I really don't." He looked sideways at Troy to gauge his reaction. He started to say something else but Hitch walked into camp and he fell silent.

"I'm making breakfast in the morning." Hitch looked at the tea in VanPeters hand. "If you want I can heat water for tea while I'm making the coffee."

VanPeters looked up in surprise at the offer.

"Go ahead Hitch, use Moffitt's teapot." Troy ordered before VanPeters could respond. Troy's driver nodded and took his plate to the jeep to eat.

"I don't want to be any bother." VanPeters protested.

"You aren't." Troy answered as he sipped his coffee. "They always heat water for Moffitt when he's here, it's no extra work. Moffitt has Tully drinking tea now too. He'll probably want a cup in the morning anyway."

"You take care of each other in more ways than one, don't you?"

Troy stared into the embers of the dying fire. "It's not much but we do whatever we can to make our days more bearable. If heating water for tea helps then it's easy enough to do. Tully says we each have our own way of dealing with stress. With Hitch it's that gum he's always chewing. Tully chews on that matchstick he carries in his mouth. Moffitt likes to relax with a cup of hot tea."

"And you?" VanPeters asked curiously.

"Me? I smoke."

"Me too."

"Tully always carries a piece of gum for Hitch for emergencies. He has an extra matchstick for himself tucked into his gear. There's a small bag of tea for Moffitt in case Doc runs out, and he has a pack of cigarettes hidden away for me. He calls it his emergency kit."

VanPeters smiled. "That's nice."

"Hitch goes out of his way to make you smile after a hard day." Troy continued. "That kid has a smile that seems to light up the whole sky. It's infectious too. It's hard to stay in a bad mood with him around."

"And Sergeant Moffitt?"

"Moffitt?" Troy smiled at the question. "He's our rock, our calm when things go wrong. Not much flusters Moffitt." Troy shook his head as he thought about the other sergeant. "We've gone in after him more than once when an assignment went sideways. He's always waiting calmly for us to save him, no theatrics, no drama, just Moffitt ready to get out of there."

"A trait I'm sure will come in handy in his present assignment."

"Yeah." Troy muttered. "Moffitt can handle it if anyone can. I just wish we were there to pull him out if he needs it."

"What about you Sergeant Troy, what do you bring to this group?"

"Me?" Troy paused. "I guess I'm the one who keeps order." He smiled. "Those two privates can get into all kinds of trouble if left on their own for very long. I swear you could put them in a bubble and they would still find a way to get in trouble. They're both trouble magnets."

"And you keep them out of trouble?"

"As much as I can." Troy admitted. "They were both just kids when we first got together. They've both done a lot of growing since then." Troy added proudly. "I can't take credit for that but I like to think that I helped guide them along the right path."

"They respect you."

Troy ducked his head self-consciously. "I'm an authority figure and the army taught them to respect authority figures. They'd follow any sergeant they happened to be assigned to."

"I'm not so sure about that." VanPeters argued. "I've seen men like them get into trouble because they didn't respect their commanders. They respect you, not your rank."

"Maybe." Troy replied self-consciously. He rose and threw the dregs of his coffee into the dying embers of their small fire. "Morning comes early around here; we'd better get some rest."

VanPeters nodded and finished his tea.

"You have sentry duty after me; I'll wake you when it's time."

VanPeters nodded again as Troy walked away. He sat by the dead fire and listened to the camp as Troy tossed his blankets onto the ground, rolled up in them, and promptly fell asleep. Hitch finished his supper, policed the camp and turned in too. The camp was quiet as he stared at the ashes from their fire. It had been a very busy day but somehow he wasn't tired. After his talk with Troy he felt more connected to the sergeant's small team and it felt right. It didn't make any sense but he hoped that Troy was correct about the reason for the new assignment. Maybe they were being used to distract the Germans from the ongoing mission. His thoughts wandered to Sergeant Fogelson and he imagined him lying in bed on the German base. He wanted to help bring him back alive too. If they were a distraction then he was going to be the best distraction that he could be in order to help facilitate a successful mission. Having come to that conclusion he decided to turn in so he would be fresh in the morning. Tully's soft footfalls as he circled the camp lulled him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Minute Impostors Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 6

Back at the German base Moffitt was the first one to wake in the morning. Lying in the bed he found himself wishing for a nice hot cup of tea. In his mind's eye he pictured Tully sitting by the campfire sipping the tea that he wouldn't be able to enjoy again until this mission was over. The thought brought a smile to his lips.

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" Sergeant Fogelson smiled as Moffitt looked startled. "It's all right Sergeant, we all have those dreams from time to time."

"You dream of Tully sipping tea?" Moffitt smiled fondly again at the memory.

"Tully? Who the devil is Tully?"

"No devil, at least not normally." Moffitt laughed. "I suppose you might think that if you were to get on his bad side. Tully is usually very calm and quiet unless you threaten something or someone he cares about." Moffitt smiled at the other man's confusion. "Tully is my driver. He's from Kentucky and very family oriented. He considers each of us on the team his adopted family and he is very protective."

"Enough talk about Americans." Holly-Pitt growled from his bed. "If anyone were to overhear you our assignment would be over and we would all be shot."

"You are right, of course." Moffitt instantly agreed. "My mistake, it won't happen again."

"No harm done this time." Holly-Pitt decided. "Just watch your conversations more closely; you never know who may be listening."

"What is our schedule for today?" Moffitt asked to change the subject.

"We have a meeting directly after breakfast." Holly-Pitt explained. "Colonel Mendelson wants to know what steps the major is going to take to find out if there is a traitor among his men."

"Does the major have a plan?" Moffitt asked.

"Of course." Holly-Pitt answered. "He will lay it all out for Colonel Mendelson and we will go through the motions of carrying it out. Our investigation will conclude that there is no traitor and there never has been, at least none among the ranks of those present at this meeting. We may have to draw attention elsewhere if the Colonel gets suspicious."

"Sergeant, may I ask a question?"

"Of course." Holly-Pitt agreed.

"Suppose we do convince them that there is no traitor. Won't they get suspicious when we suddenly disappear? I mean, isn't it possible, even likely, that they will reopen the investigation if we vanish without a trace?"

Holly-Pitt fell silent as he considered Moffitt's question. "Sergeant, you have an uncanny knack for finding flaws in our plans." He smiled wryly at the two men who shared the room with him. "Of course it might have been better timed if you had brought this up at a much earlier date."

"I've only been a part of this team for a few days sergeant, and all of that time has been busy. There wasn't a lot of time to go over the plan."

"Our mistake." Holly-Pitt admitted. "But then again, the rest of us have only been a team for a few days more than that."

Moffitt smiled. "Fools rush in where angels fear to tread, and we're certainly not angels."

"But we did rush in." Fogelson admitted.

"We didn't have much choice and even less time." Holly-Pitt replied. "And now we must make the most of this opportunity that we have grabbed. We will have to figure it out as we go along." He rose and began to dress. "We don't want to be late for breakfast, German punctuality you know."

After bluffing their way through breakfast Major (Hewitt) Klausser and Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg attended the meeting with Colonel Mendelson. (Moffitt) Deidler and (Fogelson) Kreese stayed busy setting up their offices for the investigation they were about to conduct.

"Sergeant."

(Moffitt) Deidler paused in his typing to look up at the sergeant towering above him. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me where to find Sergeant Zeilberg?"

"He is in a meeting with Colonel Mendelson and Major Klausser." (Moffitt) Deidler answered. "Can I help you?"

"No." The sergeant looked disappointed. "I suppose I will have to catch him later. I have a patrol to run but I will be back later tonight. Could you tell him that I will look him up then?"

"Of course," (Moffitt) Deidler replied pleasantly, "if you would just leave your name. Would you care to leave him a note telling him what this is about so he can be prepared?" He offered the sergeant a piece of paper and a pencil.

The visitor took the paper and wrote his name on it before handing it back. "We are old friends. We served together when we were both new to the army. Just tell him my name and he will understand."

"Of course Sergeant," (Moffitt) Deidler looked down at the name on the paper, "Stritzinger, I would be happy to deliver your message."

"I'll meet him outside of the mess hall for supper tonight." The sergeant suggested. "Tell him to meet me there."

"I'll tell him." (Moffitt) Deidler promised.

The towering sergeant stomped away leaving (Moffitt) Deidler holding the paper with his name on it. As soon as he was gone (Moffitt) Deidler rushed to see if Major(Hewitt) Klausser and Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg were out of the meeting yet. He found them heading back toward their quarters. Whispering urgently he explained the situation. "He knows Sergeant Zeilberg and he won't be put off for long." (Moffitt) Deidler explained.

"Then our cover will be blown." Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg groaned. "Even if I turn myself in suspicion will fall on the rest of you and you won't be able to complete the mission."

"We can't allow that to happen." (Moffitt) Deidler insisted.

"I hope you have a suggestion sergeant." Major (Hewitt) Klausser replied. "Right now I have no idea how to stop this from happening. We can delay it but that will not work for long and suspicion will still fall on us."

"Actually Major, I do have an idea." He went on to explain his plan. Both the major and the sergeant enthusiastically supported it. (Moffitt) Deidler hurried away to carry it out.

(Moffitt) Deidler headed into the Arab sector of the base to look for someone who fit his needs. He needed someone who would do anything for money. When he finally spotted a man he thought would take the job he followed him until he could get him alone.

"Halt!" He called in German.

The Arab stopped at the command and started to turn around.

"Don't turn around!" (Moffitt) Deidler ordered, still in German.

Again the Arab stopped.

"I have a job I need done."

"What kind of job?" The Arab asked suspiciously.

"The kind that pays very well."

That got the Arabs attention. "How much are you willing to pay?"

(Moffitt) Deidler named a price.

"For that I would kill someone." The Arab answered. "What is it you want done?"

"I want you to kill someone." (Moffitt) Deidler replied.

"Who?" The Arab asked warily.

"There will be a group of men waiting in front of the mess hall." (Moffitt) Deidler explained. "There will be a sergeant among them. I want you to kill as many of them as you can but the sergeant must die. If the sergeant survives you will not be paid."

"Kill your own kind?"

"We have had a….disagreement." (Moffitt) Deidler replied. "Call it a business deal gone wrong."

"Where will I find these men?"

"Where the soldiers gather for their meals." (Moffitt) Deidler explained. "They will be out front tonight."

"And when do I get my money?"

"Half now." (Moffitt) Deidler explained. "The rest when the job is done." He told the Arab where he could find the money he had already hidden in an alley. He would hide the rest after the Arab picked up the first half so that no one would see him put it there after the attack.

"For that much money I would kill my own mother." The Arab exclaimed gleefully.

"I don't want your mother dead." (Moffitt) Deidler answered. "But I do want these men dead. If you fail me I will tell the base commander who attacked them. You will take the blame and I will be in the clear. I suggest that you leave the base after the attack; the manhunt will be intense."

"After I collect the rest of my money." The Arab agreed with a nod.

"The alley where the money will be is on your way out, don't waste any time, the base will be closed to keep you in within minutes."

"I know another way out." The man answered confidently. "They will not catch me."

"If they do they will take not only your money, but your life as well." (Moffitt) Deidler warned.

"I will do this thing…and they won't catch me." The Arab tried to turn to catch a glimpse of him but (Moffitt) Deidler ducked and swiftly left the alley. He doubled back and watched as the Arab collected his money. He wasn't worried that the Arab would back out; he wanted the money too much to risk losing it. (Moffitt) Deidler made his way back to his office.

"It's done Major." (Moffitt) Deidler reported when the major dropped by his office. "It might be wise to be in a meeting that runs late for supper. Someone may know that Sergeant Zeilberg was supposed to be meeting Sergeant Stritzinger there.

"I'll arrange it." Major (Hewitt) Klausser promised.

"Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese and I will be busy in our office as usual." (Moffitt) Deidler explained. "If anyone asks we will say we were waiting to eat with you so we could discuss the investigation so far."

"I'll mention that as well in case anyone gets curious." The major promised. He and Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg left to carry out their duties.

"We'll have to find enough paperwork to keep us busy until the major comes for us." (Moffitt) Deidler told Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese.

Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese smiled and held up a stack of folders. "The Colonel's aide dropped by and asked if we could help type these up. It seems they are short of good clerks in his office. Naturally I assured him that we were here to help." The sergeant shuffled the papers curiously. "I wonder what they involve. This could be a very informative assignment." He held them up again and smiled. "We could be here all day and still not be done."

(Moffitt) Deidler smiled too. "Then I suppose we should at least make a start of it. We can work past supper so the colonel gets his reports earlier."

The day passed quickly with the clacking of the typewriters filling the small office the two men had been given. Several times the colonel's clerk dropped in to either pick up finished reports or to drop off new ones. The shadows had begun to lengthen by the time one of the other clerks knocked on the door to tell them it was almost time for the evening meal.

"It's almost time for supper and you have been working all day." The clerk announced. "I'm sure the colonel doesn't expect you to get them all done today."

"Major Klausser is bringing us the minutes from his meeting." (Moffitt) Deidler explained. "He will want them typed up right away so he can go over them and make sure he didn't miss anything."

"The major works you very hard." The clerk answered sympathetically.

"No harder than he works himself." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese answered. "He has been in meetings all day. The major is meticulous with his work and he expects the same from those under him."

"I meant no disrespect." The clerk hurriedly explained.

"He wouldn't be offended." (Moffitt) Deidler smiled. "He is proud of his work ethic."

The clerk nodded nervously. "Well I'll be off then, my work for today is done."

Both sergeants nodded as the clerk shut the door and hurried down the hall.

"His work is done." (Fogelson) Kreese smiled tiredly. "Sure it is, he gave it all to us to do."

Sergeant (Moffitt) Deidler smiled. "And we are going to be sitting here doing it like good little German helpers while he goes to supper." His meaning wasn't lost on the other sergeant.

"I guess work isn't such a hardship." (Fogelson) Kreese sighed. "It beats ducking bullets."

"Indeed it does." (Moffitt) Deidler agreed.

Several minutes later the distant sounds of gunfire interrupted the clacking of the typewriters. Both sergeants rushed to the door along with the other occupants of the building.

"It's over by the mess hall." One of the officers announced.

"Some drunken fool playing with his rifle." Another one suggested.

"Does this happen often then?" (Moffitt) Deidler asked in apparent surprise.

"Not often." A clerk answered for the officer. "But the men were paid yesterday and they are most likely out spending the last of it today."

"Some men should not drink." Another clerk decided.

"Ha!" The officer scoffed. "Some men should not be allowed to carry weapons."

"It seems to me that it would be rather hard to fight a war without a weapon." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese ventured. The officer turned and glared at the two sergeants ensuring that he would remember seeing them at the office at the time of the shooting.

"We must get back to work." Sergeant (Moffitt) Deidler declared. "When the major gets out of his meeting he will expect to find us busy."

The two sergeants excused themselves and returned to their office. They were typing more reports when Major (Hewitt) Klausser and Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg found them.

"Is everything all right Sergeant?" The major asked.

"There was a shooting on base but we don't have any reports of casualties yet sir." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese reported. "Would you like us to find out what happened sir?"

"Do that Sergeant." The major nodded. Turning to Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg he lowered his voice. "Go back to our quarters and stay there until I send for you."

"I can claim a headache, a migraine, after all of our meetings." The sergeant suggested. "Would someone please bring me some food so I don't have to go to the mess hall later?"

"We'll have to." (Moffitt) Deidler smiled. "After touting your love of food it would not look right if you were to miss a meal, even for a migraine." He added with a grin.

(Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg smiled. "And so I get my revenge. I get my food delivered to me while I lounge around in bed."

"Major Klausser made the comment, not me." (Moffitt) Deidler protested playfully.

"But you can both deliver the food." Major (Hewitt) Klausser ordered. "And make sure that someone sees all three of you together."

"Yes sir." All three answered together.

"I have been given an invitation to supper with Major Eigert." The major announced. "He should make an excellent alibi." The major glanced at his watch. "I'd better go or I will be late."

"How is the investigation going?" Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese asked Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg as the three of them walked to their quarters after typing up the minutes of the meeting.

"Well so far." The other sergeant answered. "We have managed to eliminate several of the officers as suspects while coming to the conclusion that there may not even be a spy at all." He reached up and held his head as they passed several soldiers standing on the street. "I need to lie down; I have one of my cursed migraines." His voice carried to the men and they looked at him sympathetically as he passed.

"Then by all means lie down." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese agreed in a slightly louder voice. "We'll go to the mess hall and bring your supper to you later."

Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg held his head again and nodded his head gratefully for his audience to see. He moaned as the action supposedly bothered him.

"A few more witnesses to confirm our story." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese smiled triumphantly.

"I would have been happier if it hadn't been necessary at all." Sergeant (Moffitt) Deidler stated quietly.

"It's done." Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg whispered. "Put it behind you, we have a job to complete."

"I thought that you said it was going well." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese whispered back.

"It is, but it is not done yet. We cannot afford to let our guard down. There is still too much that can go wrong. The major is going to write some reports detailing our findings so far. He wants them typed up so he can submit them to Colonel Mendelson. I'm fairly certain that the Colonel will agree with our findings. They look good on paper and the Colonel is one of those officers who trusts his gut rather than the facts. He wants to believe that none of his officers are guilty. It wouldn't fit his image if he had trusted an officer found guilty of treason."

"If we can't convince him that there is no traitor we may have no choice but to give him one." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese suggested. "Do we have a likely candidate?"

"Major Zare." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg suggested. "He seems to be the least favorite of the Colonel's officers. Apparently they have clashed several times over differences of opinion."

"We can go over his after action reports and see if we can modify them enough to plant some suspicion in case we need it." (Moffitt) Deidler suggested. "The Colonel's clerk has been quite generous in giving us access to anything we wish."

"That's because he wants us to do all of his work for him." (Fogelson) Kreese stated. "The more access he gives us the less he has to find for us to finish his jobs."

(Moffitt) Deidler merely smiled at the other sergeant's complaints.

"Head over to the mess hall and find out what you can while you are eating. Don't forget to bring me something. I am going to turn in, I have a headache." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg dismissed the other two men.

The two sergeants made their way to the mess hall and got their meals. They had no sooner placed their loaded trays on the table before the chatty clerk from the office slid in beside them. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" (Moffitt) Deidler asked innocently.

"About the shooting." The clerk answered excitedly.

"Oh yes." (Moffitt) Deidler nodded. "We heard the shots from the office. One of the officers said it was a drunken solder playing with his gun." The sergeant prepared to take a bite of his food as if the subject was finished.

"No! Someone shot a group of soldiers right out in front of that door!" The clerk pointed to the door to the mess hall. "Witnesses say it was an Arab. They are out looking for him now."

"Why would an Arab shoot up the mess hall?" (Moffitt) Deidler asked.

"Why indeed?" Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese replied. "He has probably never tried any of the food."

Ignoring the joke the clerk continued. "He killed two men and badly injured three more. No one knows why he did it, at least not yet. Once they catch him Major Zare will make him talk."

"Two men? Anyone we have met since our arrival?" (Moffitt) Deidler tried to put the right amount of curiosity in his question.

"The dead men were both sergeants." The clerk answered. "They had just come in from a patrol. Since you are new here I doubt that you knew either of them." The clerk paused. "Maybe you do, I think I saw one of them coming out of your office earlier today. Do you know Sergeant Stritzinger?"

"Stritzinger?" (Moffitt) Deidler repeated. "Ah! The sergeant who knew Sergeant Zeilberg. Sergeant Zeilberg was to meet him after his patrol to talk about old times. They served together earlier in the war. The sergeant had to send his regrets because he has a migraine. I suppose they had plans to meet later. I am not looking forward to informing Sergeant Zeilberg of his death. Are you sure there is no mistake?"

"I saw the bodies myself." The clerk explained with some importance.

"Perhaps I should wait to tell the sergeant after his headache is better." (Moffitt) Deidler suggested. "The shock might make his pain worse."

"Which of our visitors are we talking about?" Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese asked. "There were so many people coming and going dropping off reports to be typed and picking up the ones that were finished, I'm not sure I know which one you mean."

The big sergeant who looked like he could wrestle a tank and win." (Moffitt) Deidler replied.

"Ah, that one. Yes, I remember him."

The clerk smiled at the description as (Moffitt) Deidler went back to eating. When the sergeants didn't ask any more questions the clerk decided to find someone else to tell about the attack. "I've already eaten so I'll leave you to your meal."

"Thank you for telling us." (Moffitt) Deidler looked up long enough to bid the clerk farewell. "Wait."

The clerk stopped in midstride and turned back at the call.

"Could you possible accompany us back to our quarters and tell Sergeant Zeilberg about his friend? I'm certain that he will have questions about what happened."

The clerk smiled importantly and readily agreed. He waited for the two sergeants to finish their meals and get something to take back to their quarters for the ill sergeant. The three of them walked back together.

"Now don't make any loud noises." (Fogelson) Kreese warned as they neared the door to their shared quarters. "Loud noises and bright lights hurt the sergeant and he gets extremely cranky. You don't want to see the sergeant when he is cranky."

The clerk nodded nervously and waited to be let into the room. The sounds of snoring greeted them as they stepped into the room.

"He must have managed to fall asleep." (Fogelson) Kreese whispered as they all spotted the sleeping form. "Waking him would not be wise; perhaps you can come back later and answer his questions."

"I think he will want to know right away." (Moffitt) Deidler suggested. Taking the tray of food to the bedside table he carefully set it down. At a nod from him (Fogelson) Kreese touched Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg's arm.

(Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg awoke with a start. Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese blocked the clerk's view until he could warn (Holly-Pitt) of the other man's presence. "Is everything all right? Does the Major need me?"

"I'm afraid we have some bad news Sergeant." (Moffitt) Deidler began solemnly. "Your old friend Sergeant Stritzinger was killed this evening right in front of the mess hall. One of the Colonel's clerks identified the bodies."

Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg looked convincingly surprised. "What happened? I was to meet him for supper so we could catch up on what has happened since we saw each other last." The sergeant managed to look distressed. He held his head at the news and glared at the clerk. "Who is he?"

"He is the clerk who identified the body." (Moffitt) Deidler explained. "Tell the sergeant what you know."

The clerk went through what he knew and what he had seen.

"Have they caught his killer yet?" (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg demanded.

"It looks like he may have gotten off the base before the gates were barred." The clerk admitted.

"I was to meet him in front of the mess hall." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg admitted." I missed the meeting because of this migraine." He widened his eyes as a new thought occurred to him. "You don't suppose I was the target do you? Maybe someone wanted to stop his investigation."

"That's hardly likely." The clerk answered. "How would anyone know you were supposed to meet him there at that time? Everyone on the base knew that you were in a meeting with the Colonel."

"That's true enough." The sergeant agreed. "And if they wanted to stop the investigation they would have gone after the major."

"Still, you should probably be careful until the assassin is caught." The clerk warned.

"Poor Stritzinger, he was a good soldier, and a good friend." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg lamented sadly.

"Forget Sergeant Stritzinger!" (Fogelson) Kreese cried. "If your life is in danger we need to finish this investigation and get you off of this base!"

"What we need to do is conclude this investigation and return to France." (Moffitt) Deidler agreed. "The sooner the better."

"I heard that it was nearly complete." The clerk offered helpfully.

"True, and when it is done we can return you to France where there are no assassins to threaten you." (Fogelson) Kreese insisted.

"I suggest that we find Major Klausser and tell him what we have learned." (Moffitt) Deidler suggested. "You are probably right about it not being aimed at Sergeant Zeilberg but the major should be aware that it is a possibility."

"I know where he is dining." The clerk offered. "I can show you the way."

"Show me." (Moffitt) Deidler ordered. "I think it is best if Sergeant Kreese stay with Sergeant Zeilberg in case another attempt is made on his life. With his migraine the sergeant is not exactly at his best."

"That should fast track the investigation." Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg grinned as (Moffitt) Deidler left with the helpful clerk. "With that gossip spreading the word Sergeant Stritzinger's death will be old news by tomorrow and the search will be looking into someone trying to stop our investigation."

"Such as the traitor we are supposed to be exposing? We may have just drawn more attention to our investigation." (Fogelson) Kreese warned.

"The Arab angle will throw them off." (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg predicted. "They won't have any leads to follow back to us. We will finish this investigation as soon as possible and head back to France."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Minute Impostors Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

"Sarge, how are we going to get to Dietrich's ammo depot?"

Troy looked over at his driver and shrugged. "I don't have a clue. I guess we'll just have to watch their routine and see if we can find a flaw in their security. We'll think of something, we always do."

"Maybe we can borrow one of their tanks like we did before." Hitch suggested.

"Maybe." Troy answered. "But Moffitt was the only one of us who ever drove a tank and he's not here right now. Besides, Dietrich's got tanks guarding the depot, we'd probably end up in a tank battle and they'd have the advantage of numbers and experience."

"I don't much like that idea." Tully drawled. "Give me a jeep any day."

"What about a grenade launcher?"

"We'd never get close enough." With a shake of his head Troy shot that idea down too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we need to go in while Dietrich is busy somewhere else. Too bad there aren't any offenses planned for the next day or two. We could have used something like that as a distraction." Hitch reached in his pocket for a new piece of gum.

"Who says there isn't?"

"Huh?" The blond looked up in surprise. "Have you heard something Sarge? Is that why headquarters wants the ammo destroyed?"

"They want it destroyed because the Germans have it and they will use it against us eventually. If we destroy it they can't use it. That's reason enough for me." The sergeant answered.

"But you said…"

"I said the Germans don't know if we have an offensive planned or not. For all they know we're planning an attack for tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that."

"I see." Hitch smiled. "But how are we going to get the Germans to believe it?"

"We may have to take a few prisoners."

"I don't understand Sergeant Troy." VanPeters interrupted. "Make the Germans believe what exactly?"

"We are going to start a rumor that we are planning an offensive in the near future. If we can convince them that the Allies are moving tanks they might just move these tanks away from the depot. The problem is, we have to make sure that we don't take any prisoners who would recognize Moffitt. If Dietrich realizes that Moffitt isn't with us he might get suspicious."

"Where are we going to find prisoners?

Troy smiled. "We're going to hang around the base and grab the first ones who give us the opportunity. We'll question them as if we need information about the German armor and troops." Troy turned to his drivers. "Hitch, Tully, see if you can draw up a map that will look convincing to someone who only gets a glimpse of it. Make it look realistic but nothing too elaborate, we want them to think it is still in the planning stages."

"A big offensive or something on the smaller side?" Hitch asked as Tully nodded.

"Something small that could be accomplished without drawing a lot of enemy attention." Troy answered. "Dietrich will check around to see if anyone else noticed any movement by our side. We need something small enough that Dietrich will believe he can defeat it without calling for outside help but large enough that he won't try to move against it without his tanks."

"We got it." Tully nodded. "Doc said he thought that Dietrich was worried about Captain Beauregard's tanks crowding his territory. I bet, if we ask, the captain would send out a few scout columns to get Dietrich's attention. That, on top of our map, ought to do the trick."

"Good idea. We'll head over there and see if he can help before we pick up our prisoners."

"Hey, maybe Cal will have some new recipes for me!" Hitch exclaimed. "The last time we were there he said his mother was getting ready to send him a bunch of new ones."

Tully grinned. "All the more reason to head that way."

"We're going over to talk to Captain Beauregard." Troy warned sternly.

"Sure we are," Tully agreed, "but we can talk to Cal while you're talking to the captain."

"He might be busy."

"Then we'll talk to his friends." Hitch answered. "If he got new recipes he would have shared them with them too."

Troy tried to stay stern but the thought of new recipes was too tempting. "Okay." He gave in with a grin. "You can talk to Cal after you restock the jeeps."

Both privates grinned with delight.

The next morning found them passing through the gates of Captain Beauregard's base. Troy took Sergeant VanPeters with him to talk to the captain. He quickly outlined his problem and the solution he had come up with involving the captain's support.

"Playing a trick on Captain Dietrich huh? I like it." The captain grinned. "What exactly do you need me to do and when do you want to begin?"

Troy went into detail. "All we need are a couple of columns to probe his defenses. We don't need them to make contact, just make it look like we're looking for weaknesses."

"I can have a column look around and camp out there for a day or two while they report back to me." The captain offered. "His spies would be sure to report that to him."

Troy grinned. "That ought to do it Captain. I don't need to tell you to stay alert in case he decides to turn the tables on you."

"No you don't." The captain smiled. "I've been here long enough now that I've had a chance to sample the good captain's brand of warfare. Your insight was most helpful but I still had to learn some of the lessons the hard way."

"He does keep you on your toes." Troy admitted.

"That he does." Captain Beauregard agreed. "All right Sergeant, tomorrow morning I will send a scout column out to check on the German positions. While they're out there I will have them go through the actions of finding defensible positions close to the German lines. You don't think he'll go on the defensive and decide to strike first do you?"

"If he does he won't get far." Troy smiled grimly. "We have orders to destroy that ammo depot no matter what. He won't be able to do much damage without that depot available to supply his troops."

"And I am confident that you will get the job done but I am more than happy to help in any way I can. Your mission makes my base that much safer."

"Thank you Captain." Troy rose to leave. "We're going to head back and keep an eye on his tanks. The minute they move we're going in."

"Stop by after it's done if you have time." The captain encouraged. "I always enjoy your visits."

"I'm afraid we can't this time sir." Troy answered. "Moffitt's due back soon and we have to get back to the base."

"Perhaps next time." The captain nodded. "Give my regards to Sergeant Moffitt. It was nice meeting you Sergeant VanPeters."

"Thanks again Captain, I'll round up my men and we'll head out. I don't want too many of your men to see Sergeant VanPeters with us. Too many of them know Moffitt by sight."

"Are you sure this will work?" Sergeant VanPeters asked as they left the captain's office to find Tully and Hitch.

"No." Troy kept walking when VanPeters stopped. He waited for the other sergeant to catch up before he continued. "We have a job to do and we'll do it. I would just prefer not to lose any of my men getting it done. If this works the job will be easier and safer, if it doesn't, we'll find another way."

Tully and Hitch were waiting in the jeeps when the sergeants returned.

"Couldn't find Cal?" Troy asked.

"We found him." Tully grinned.

"He gave me a whole bunch of new recipes." Hitch held up a small notebook.

"We're eating good tonight." Tully added.

"Good, because tomorrow we go to work." Troy answered.

"Is the captain going to do it?" Tully asked.

"Yeah."

"Hitch and I picked up some paper to sketch out those plans you wanted."

Troy nodded. "We'll work on it tonight while supper is cooking. The captain is going to have a column leave tomorrow morning. They'll check out Dietrich's lines and look for positions they can defend."

"Defend? I thought this was all a fake assault." Hitch replied in confusion.

"It is." Troy answered. "But the captain said it would look more realistic if he looked like he was looking for positions to defend. It makes sense."

Nightfall found them camped not far from Dietrich's ammo depot. Hitch started supper and the three of them worked on the plans for the false attack while VanPeters stood guard. Once Troy was satisfied they packed it away and sat down to enjoy their meal.

"Sergeant."

"Come ahead." VanPeters called softly as Hitch approached him.

"I'll take over now." The blond offered. "You can eat and turn in. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." He warned.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hitch agreed. "But if I don't like the question I may not answer."

"Fair enough." VanPeters agreed. "I was just wondering if you were worried that this plan might not work." The sergeant waited for Hitch's reaction to the question.

Hitch shook his head and the sergeant thought he was not going to answer. The private surprised him when he spoke. "I'm not worried; Sarge's plans usually work. Even when they don't work he always manages to get the job done as if they did. We've learned to trust him Sergeant, he's never failed us. Sarge is a real whiz at figuring out ways to get a job done. Even Captain Boggs knows it. Most of the time when he gives us an assignment he just tells Sarge what he wants done and lets Sarge figure out the best way to do it."

"You all trust him?"

"With our lives." Hitch answered without hesitation. Hitch looked at the British sergeant with a serious expression on his face. "Sarge isn't one of those guys who go into a situation thinking that the men under him are expendable. The mission comes first, always, but Sarge says that doesn't mean he has to sacrifice lives to do it. He says there is usually a better way."

"What happens if there isn't?"

Hitch shrugged. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. So far we haven't had that problem."

"He's never lost a man?"

"Sure." The blond admitted. "But in battle, not in a mission gone bad. When we go in we always know that Sarge has our backs."

"That must be comforting."

"It is." The blond nodded. "That's why we're so worried about Doc. Every time he goes in he knows we're waiting close by for him to come back out. If something goes wrong he knows we're coming in after him. This time doesn't feel right because we don't even know where he went." Hitch turned from watching the desert to look at VanPeters. "Aren't you worried about your friend Sergeant Fogelson?"

VanPeters nodded. "I have to admit, I am."

"Sarge says after we blow this ammo we're heading back to the base to see if the captain has heard anything yet. We're not calling in a report so they won't be able to give us another assignment."

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"No. We'll claim radio trouble."

"But the radio works."

Hitch smiled. "It won't be working when we reach the base. Nothing serious but we won't have the parts to fix it."

VanPeters smiled in the dark. "I'm beginning to understand how you built the reputation I've heard so much about."

"We do what we need to do."

"I think I'll go eat now." The sergeant smiled. "Before I heard something I'll be duty bound to report."

"I'll deny everything." Hitch grinned. "You'd have a tough time proving any of it." The blond didn't look away from the desert but VanPeters was sure he was smiling.

"Good night Private."

"Call me Hitch, everyone else does."

"Good night Hitch and thank you."

"For what?"

"Somehow I always feel better after talking to you." VanPeters admitted.

"Glad to help." Hitch turned and smiled at VanPeters.

The sergeant nodded and turned to go.

"Sergeant."

"Yes?"

"You know that if they run into trouble we're going to try to find them and help."

"I didn't hear that Hitch."

"That's okay," Hitch chuckled, "I didn't say it."

.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Last Minute Impostors Raid**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 8

"Major, I understand that Sergeant Zeilberg thinks that he may have been the target of last night's attack in front of the mess hall."

Major (Hewitt) Klausser nodded at Colonel Mendelson's comment. "He did consider it a possibility at first Colonel."

"But not anymore?"

"No sir."

"Could you tell me why he changed his mind?"

"We have come to the conclusion that there is no traitor among your staff Colonel." The major explained. "Therefore the possibility of a traitor trying to protect his secret doesn't exist. I'm afraid you will have to look elsewhere for the motive for the shooting. Are you sure it wasn't a matter of one of the local Arabs misunderstanding the actions of some of your men? I was warned before coming here that the Arabs are an unpredictable lot. I was warned to be careful about insulting their heritage, their religion, and especially their women."

"I suppose we will have to look into all of those possibilities." The colonel sighed. "The assassin got away so we are unable to ask him what his motive was for shooting those men. We can't even say for sure who the real target was at this point."

"A pity that we are kept busy dealing with these problems when we should be focused on winning this war." Major (Hewitt) Klausser sighed sympathetically. "Personally Colonel it is my opinion that it was a mistake to bother with this desert at all. We should have let the Italians handle it."

"Huh! The Italians!" The colonel huffed. "They were losing it, that's why we are here in the first place. I agree, our talents and men would be better used against the main Allied forces in Europe. There is where the real battles are being fought."

"True Colonel." The major agreed. "Our greatest battles and successes will take place over there."

"Do you miss it Major?"

"Very much." Major (Hewitt) Klausser admitted. "My greatest dream is to land triumphantly in England and ride down the streets of London as a victor."

"Ah, England has proven to be quite resistant so far, but mark my words Major, the day will yet come."

"I can only hope to survive long enough to see it." The major replied truthfully. "But until then I shall continue to serve my homeland and do all I can to assure her victory." The major smiled brightly. "You will be glad to know that my team has finished its investigation and found no evidence of a traitor among your officers. There is however enough discrepancies to suggest that there may be one closer to headquarters. We will inform Berlin and see if they want us to investigate that possibility. My clerks are typing up our final reports. You will be given a copy and we will be taking one back with us to Berlin."

"I am interested in learning how you came to your conclusion Major." The Colonel replied. "My clerk seemed quite certain that the information was leaked from here."

"Our enemies are quite skilled at sending out false information." The major answered. "I am sure it was an attempt to shift the blame and attention from them. Has he given you any evidence to support his theory? When we talked to him he didn't have any proof that we could verify." The major paused in thought. "Perhaps we could take him back with us to Berlin and he could explain his thoughts to headquarters."

"I shall consider it Major but I would hate to lose him, good aides are not easy to find."

"Neither are good officers." The major warned. "Loose lips could cost you a loyal officer."

"I see your point major. Perhaps he was mistaken."

"Our investigation suggests that he just made too many wrong assumptions." The major suggested gently. "I am not saying that the man should be punished. I am merely suggesting that he be more careful what he assumes to be true or false. We did not find one solid piece of evidence to support his claims but we did uncover several instances where he had disagreements with some of the officers he accused. Personal vendettas have no place in this war." The major warned sternly. "Those incidents will have to be reported to Berlin as part of our investigation."

"I understand Major, I will speak with him."

The major hesitated. "Is he a good clerk?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps as a favor to you we could leave out those incidents if you are willing to deal with them yourself." The major suggested.

"I can do that." The Colonel agreed gratefully. "And I will see that he doesn't repeat his mistakes."

"Consider the matter closed then Colonel." The major smiled graciously. "My men and I will be leaving tomorrow to return to Europe. We wanted to thank you for your kind hospitality during our investigation."

"You are most welcome Major." The colonel insisted. "And just to be on the safe side I am providing you and your team with an escort as far as Bizerte. They will see you off to Berlin and then scout for enemy activity on their way back here. We haven't done a recon in that area for a few weeks now."

"An escort? That's very kind but hardly necessary Colonel."

"Nonsense Major, it's the least I can do after all of your help. I understand that you are acquainted with several officers who are stationed there. I took the liberty of calling ahead to let them know you are coming."

"Thank you Colonel, it's always nice to see old friends."

"The bloody fool even called ahead to tell them we were coming!" Major (Hewitt) Klausser fumed in his room after leaving the Colonel's office.

"It's going to be rather awkward when we show up instead of the men they are expecting." Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg agreed calmly. "All of this will have been for nothing if that happens."

"If?" Major (Hewitt) Klausser hissed. "They will know right away that we aren't the men we claim to be and it won't take long for them to find out who we really are."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea Sergeant."

"May I make another suggestion?" Sergeant (Moffitt) Deidler asked.

"Not another assassination?" The major asked.

"Hardly." The sergeant answered. "I'm afraid that the only way that would work would be if we were the ones assassinated. Even then our bodies would most likely be returned to Berlin and our mission would be exposed."

"Dying to assure a successful mission is not above and beyond expectations." The major warned. "But as you pointed out, there is no guarantee that it would work. What do you have in mind this time?"

"I've seen the colors of several different clans that I am acquainted with. I believe I could contact one of them and get a message out. We could let headquarters know what is happening and perhaps they can come up with a solution."

"Who would you send the message to?"

"I could code it and ask them to deliver it to the nearest Allied base."

"How will that help us save the mission Sergeant?"

"If we are killed or captured on a German base the mission will fail, but if we are attacked and killed on the desert our bodies might be lost and our identities kept secret. I admit, it would not be my first choice but it might save our mission."

"I was rather hoping that you had an idea that didn't include us dying." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese lamented. "I always knew it was a possibility but I had hoped that the time and place would remain a mystery until the last possible moment."

"We wouldn't have to tell you if you really didn't want to know." Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg suggested.

"In that case the suspense alone would kill me." (Fogelson) Kreese snorted. "No, if we are going to do this I suppose I will want to be told. There is the matter of getting ones affairs in order."

"It is by no means decided." Sergeant (Moffitt) Deidler answered. "So far it is only a suggestion that the major is considering." The sergeant hesitated. "There may actually be a way to finish this mission successfully and survive to talk about it in our old age."

"How Sergeant? I don't see that as an option."

"The American unit I have been working with lately."

"What about them?"

"I am certain that if they were apprised of the situation Sergeant Troy would be able to figure out a solution. He's quite good at solving particularly hard problems. We would just have to convince our superiors to give them the assignment and allow him to handle it his way."

"Is that all?" Major (Hewitt) Klausser asked dryly.

"I didn't say it would be easy Major, but I trust Troy. If anyone can find a way to make it happen it's Troy."

"I suppose we have nothing to lose." The major admitted skeptically. "If you can get a message out we will give it a try. We can only hope that our superiors can be convinced to trust your Sergeant Troy."

"Be polite in the message and say please." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese suggested. "Our leaders like it when we ask nicely."

"I'll slip out tonight and find someone to deliver the message. It will take several days for a man on horseback to reach one of our bases." (Moffitt) Deidler warned.

"Hopefully they can come up with something in time." The major answered. "We are scheduled to leave for Bizerte tomorrow morning."

"That's too soon!" (Moffitt) Deidler protested. "Once the message reaches one of our bases it will still take time for it to work its way up the chain of command. Then they have to come up with a plan and put it into action. Isn't there any way to delay our departure? Even a day would help."

"I feel another migraine coming on." Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg groaned. "Will I have to bounce around in a truck crossing the desert with a migraine?"

The major smiled. "I will ask the Colonel to delay our departure for one day to allow you to recover from your migraine."

After dark Moffitt slipped out of the room he shared with the other sergeants and made his way to the local teahouse favored by the Arabs. He found a dark alley outside of the teahouse and watched as the patrons entered and left. It was nearly midnight when a man left the teahouse in the colors of a clan he knew. As the Arab walked along the street Moffitt followed him.

"Psst! Over here!"

The Arab tensed at Moffitt's call.

"I mean you no harm. I have a message." The sergeant called in the native language.

Curious, the Arab looked toward the alley. He didn't recognize the German soldier speaking to him in his own language. Cautiously he approached the alley.

"I am a friend."

The Arab looked ready to bolt.

"I know your leader." Moffitt called. "I have been an honored guest in his camp several times."

"None of your kind has ever been a guest in our camp." The Arab sneered.

"I was not wearing this uniform then." Moffitt explained. He stepped further from the shadows so that the man could see his face. "I am the English soldier who travels with the three Americans. You remember them; two of them have hair of gold."

The Arab looked closer at Moffitt's face and nodded. "I remember you. Why are you wearing the clothing of your enemy?"

"It's a long story," Moffitt answered, "and I don't have time to tell it now. I need a favor. It pays well."

"What kind of favor?" The man asked suspiciously.

"I need a message delivered to an Allied base."

"What base?"

"Any base, although I would prefer that you deliver it to the nearest one as quickly as possible. It is very important that it be delivered quickly."

"You pay in gold?"

Moffitt held out several gold coins.

The Arab eyed them greedily. "I deliver the message and that is all?"

"That's all." Moffitt nodded.

The Arab reached out and snatched the gold from his hand. "Give me the message."

Moffitt handed him the message and thanked him even as the Arab was turning away. Hoping that the note wouldn't end up in the garbage Moffitt turned to return to his quarters. He was back in the German sector and only a few streets from his quarters when a guard spotted him slipping from shadow to shadow.

"Halt"

Moffitt froze. The guard started toward him and Moffitt ran before he could be recognized. The guard shouted an alarm and Moffitt ran harder. He heard pounding steps ahead of him and he ducked into an alley. More footsteps behind him made it clear that he couldn't go back. Trapped, he looked frantically for a way out. The shouts behind him were getting closer and the soldiers in front of him had separated to cover all of the alleys. He wasn't armed and he briefly considered surrendering and trying to talk his way out. Only his lack of a credible excuse prevented him from giving in to the impulse. If he failed it wasn't only him who would pay the price.

Another shout behind him, almost on top of his hiding place, forced him into action. Climbing on top of a water barrel he jumped for the roof of the nearest building. The fingers on his right hand slipped and for one agonizing moment he feared that he was going to fall back into the barrel. He swung his body and reached for the roof again. This time he got a good grip and was able to pull himself up and onto the roof. Carefully so that he wouldn't knock any loose tiles free, he crawled away from the edge. Flattening his body on the sloped surface he listened as the German soldiers rushed into the alley.

They searched the alley carefully but none of them thought to check the roof. Moffitt held his breath, barely breathing until they moved on. He stayed on the roof and listened as the search moved away, continuing down the street. Getting to his feet he tested the tiles. None of them moved under his weight so he crossed the roof to the other side. When he didn't see anyone he jumped to the next roof, and then the next. When he had traveled as far as he could above ground level he lowered himself to the street and continued on his way.

The guards on his building were watching the excitement further down the block so he was able to slip past them and go to his room. Undressing in the dark he slid between his sheets.

"You stirred up quite a bit of excitement." (Fogelson) Kreese whispered into the dark.

"A guard spotted me returning." (Moffitt) Deidler admitted. "But he wasn't close enough to recognize me and I gave him the slip."

Loud footsteps in the hall announced the arrival of uninvited guests.

"Let's hope he didn't recognize you." (Fogelson) Kreese whispered.

There was a hard pounding on their door.

"What is it? We're coming!" Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese shouted. He turned on the light and looked at Moffitt. "Tousle your hair you look too wide awake."

Moffitt messed his hair as Fogelson walked to the door. It burst open just as he reached for it. He had no difficulty acting surprised at the intrusion.

Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg sat up in bed to look toward the door.

"Where is the other one?" Major Zare demanded.

"What other one?" (Fogelson) Kreese asked sleepily.

"Do you mean me?" (Moffitt) Deidler asked from beneath his covers. He pushed the blankets aside and pulled his bare legs up to his chest. "What is wrong? Has there been another shooting?"

The guard looked past (Fogelson) Kreese to note (Moffitt) Deidler's undressed condition and his tousled hair.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Major Zare apologized in a lower voice. "The colonel sent us to make sure that you were all safe."

"We're fine," Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg answered, "although I almost had a heart attack when you pounded on our door. All of this noise has not helped my migraine either." He held his head in his hands and groaned.

"We apologize for the noise." The major replied. "Keep your door locked, there may be an intruder roaming the base."

"Another assassin?"

"We don't know." The major admitted. "A prowler was spotted several blocks over but he escaped our net."

"Well I hope you find him." The sergeant answered. "Perhaps he can explain the earlier shooting."

"We will continue to look for him." The major promised. He excused himself and left the room to stomp down the hall.

"Why would the Colonel think that we were in danger?" Sergeant (Moffitt) Deidler asked a guard who hadn't departed yet. "I thought that it was determined that Sergeant Zeilberg wasn't the target after all?"

The guard looked surprised at the question but he quickly recovered and shrugged his shoulders. "I only follow orders."

"I hope you didn't disturb the Major." Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg grunted. "He hates to be bothered by minor details that wake him from a sound sleep."

"I think the major checked on him personally." The guard answered as he stepped out into the hall.

"Bad luck for the major." Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg muttered. "Major Klausser knows how to hold a grudge."

The guard heard him and increased his pace down the hall.

Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese closed the door and leaned his back against it. Sighing loudly he took a deep breath. "Kill me now, I can't stand the suspense."

Moffitt chuckled. "Blame yourself. I have a feeling there is a lot more to come."

The other sergeant peered into the shadows cast by the lamp and studied Moffitt's face curiously. "You really enjoy this don't you?" He asked incredulously.

"It's not boring." Moffitt replied. "Turn out the light will you, I'm going back to bed?"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Last Minute Impostors Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 9

Troy looked at his watch and then down at the depot where Dietrich was holding his ammunition.

"Captain Beauregard's column should have put in an appearance by now." VanPeters announced.

"Dietrich will get the report, confirm all of the facts, and then make a decision. He's not one to jump to conclusions without checking all of the facts. Maybe we should have gone ahead with the plan to take a couple of prisoners and show them the fake map. " Troy replied calmly. "But then, it hasn't been that long, he's probably only on his second cup of coffee."

"Nasty stuff, that." VanPeters replied with a grimace. He knew Troy enjoyed coffee over tea just as did his driver. Tully, he now knew, enjoyed tea.

"It's better than that colored water you drink." Troy replied with a smile. He'd found that he rather enjoyed the other sergeant's dry sense of humor. VanPeters and Moffitt shared the same sense of humor but VanPeters wasn't near as serious as Moffitt. At the thought of Moffitt Troy sobered. Once they had destroyed this depot he was going back to the base and see what the captain knew about the progress of Moffitt's mission. With each day that passed the chance of their covers being blown increased dramatically. He trusted Moffitt to use good judgement but he didn't know the rest of the team. And since he didn't know them he was reluctant to trust them.

A flurry of activity below brought his full attention back to the job at hand. "Here we go."

A squad car arrived at the depot and two officers got out. Soldiers from the security team came out to meet the officers. The officer in charge of security followed his men out and spoke to the new arrivals. He kept glancing at the tanks attached to the security detail. Finally he nodded and began to shout orders to his men.

"Bingo." Troy smiled.

"Well I'll be," VanPeters smiled, "it looks like your little plan is going to work."

The tank crews started their engines and began to crawl all over their tanks checking the guns.

Troy sprawled on the sand and watched the activity below. "You may as well relax." He told VanPeters. "We can't do anything until the tanks are far enough away that they can't get back in time to help the depot."

"They can't catch these jeeps."

"No, but those shells can reach a lot further than our 50's." Troy replied. "And I want to make sure that they're really leaving and not just faking it to try to draw us out. Dietrich is a pretty smart officer; he's not easy to fool."

"Then why go to all of this trouble?"

"Because if we can pull it off it makes our job a whole lot easier."

VanPeters nodded at the logic. "How long are we going to wait?"

Troy checked the activity again. "We'll give them twenty minutes after the tanks leave. If they look calm we'll do a recon to make sure the tanks really left. Then we'll hit the depot."

"How do we go about it?" VanPeters asked curiously.

"Hard and fast." Troy replied. "I'll have Hitch and Tully make up some charges. We'll make a few passes to even the odds a little bit and then we'll go in for the kill. While one jeep draws their fire the other one will swing in close to the depot and toss in the charges. That's the trouble with those shallow caves; the stuff you're trying to protect is always too close to the door."

"What do we do it the door is closed?"

Troy smiled. "It will be. They aren't careless enough to leave it open and exposed."

"But how are you going to toss the charges in if the door is closed?"

"One of us will have to open it." Troy replied simply. "Don't overthink this, it's not that complicated."

"But…"

Troy looked over at the British sergeant and waited for him to voice his protest.

"Never mind."

"You and Tully can draw their fire if you don't want to get out of the jeep to open the door." Troy offered. "It doesn't matter to me either way."

VanPeters shook his head. "I'll do whatever you tell me to do."

"That's the spirit!" The American sergeant smiled. He glanced behind them to check on the privates.

VanPeters looked that way too. "Will either of them have a preference?"

Troy smiled. "No, they get shot at either way. And either way they stay with their jeeps. Tell them to leave their precious jeeps behind and you might get an opinion one way or the other."

"I have noticed that they seem to spend a lot of time fussing over those vehicles."

"Yeah, but remember, our lives depend on those vehicles" Troy smiled. "But they are attached to those jeeps. Those jeeps are babied more than any other jeeps in North Africa."

"Our long range patrols use heavier vehicles." VanPeters explained.

"I know, but I think the ones they use are too heavy. They carry more supplies but they get stuck a lot easier too. They're also harder to hide from planes and ground troops. You can't lay the windshields flat either and they reflect the sun when you least expect it. That can get you killed. All of those things make them a poor choice in my opinion."

"Our men seem to like them."

"Sure they do, they've never tried a jeep."

"Are you certain that you are not just being prejudiced?" VanPeters teased.

Troy laughed. "Maybe. I guess you should use what works best for you, for us, it's the jeeps. I've met some of your guys and I have a lot of respect for them. We actually modeled this unit after the teams they developed."

"You admit that?"

"Why not? It's true. Our side saw what your guys were doing and decided that we should try something similar."

"How did you end up as leader of this little experiment?"

"Just lucky I guess." Troy laughed. "We'd better get going. I want to be long gone before Dietrich realizes that he's been fooled."

VanPeters got up and followed Troy toward the jeeps.

Troy explained to his drivers what he wanted to do. They both nodded as if it was something they did every day. Hitch popped a bubble and climbed into his jeep and waited for the others. Tully looked at VanPeters and rolled the matchstick in his mouth with his tongue. He waited to see if the British sergeant had and instructions for him. When the sergeant didn't add anything Tully slid behind the wheel of the jeep and started the engine.

VanPeters climbed into the rear of the jeep and clung to the base of the 50 as the jeep began to move. He expected their usual fast start and was pleasantly surprised when Tully eased the jeep forward. It wasn't until later that he realized that the easy start had been used to avoid raising dust that the Germans at the depot could have spotted.

They made a large circle around the depot without seeing the tanks. Troy was smiling grimly when the privates pulled the jeeps to a stop behind another dune.

"It looks like Dietrich fell for it." The sergeant called across the space between the jeeps. "Tully, Hitch, break out those charges I asked for earlier. Two for each jeep. We'll make our first run and then see who has the best opportunity to toss their charges."

Both privates nodded and reached into the back of their vehicles for the explosives. Troy went over the plan one final time for Sergeant VanPeters' benefit before settling into his seat. "Don't underestimate these guys." He warned. "Remember, Dietrich trained them. All right, let's hit it."

They burst from behind the dunes with the fast start VanPeters had come to expect from the little jeeps. The 50's were spitting lead before the Germans even realized that the jeeps were there. Despite the surprise of the attack the guards reacted quickly. Many of them took shelter behind specially designed piles of sandbags placed there specifically for that reason.

Bullets hit the side of the jeep by Troy's feet. The sergeant quickly located the marksman responsible and put him out of action. Hitch was leaning over the steering wheel twisting it one way and then the other, weaving the little vehicle back and forth in an attempt to make it a harder hit. The jeep hit a hole and Troy was thrown off balance temporarily. He was pulling himself back into position behind the 50 when a shell rocked the vehicle again. He twisted to see a halftrack closing in on them. Reaching forward and tapping his driver on the shoulder he gripped the base of the 50 tightly. Hitch turned toward the lumbering vehicle as Tully and VanPeters continued toward the other side of the depot.

Another shell landed behind them as Hitch closed the distance between the two vehicles. The gunner could not lower the barrel of the big gun fast enough to hit the speeding jeep. Troy had no trouble lowering his. The driver of the halftrack jerked under the impact of Troy's bullets and slumped over the wheel. The heavy vehicle continued forward with a dead man at the wheel. With no guidance it slammed into a truck parked nearby. The truck burst into flames as its cargo exploded. The men hiding behind it ran screaming into the open with their clothing on fire. Brave men rushed from cover to throw them to the ground and douse the flames.

Another halftrack took up the chase only to bypass the jeep in its rush to avenge its companion. Troy spun the 50 and fired into its engine compartment until thick black smoke began to pour into the sky. Hitch used the smoke to shield his turn as he darted to the other side of the depot.

Troy spotted Tully beginning his second run and pointed him out to Hitch. Hitch nodded and started to follow. Bullets ploughed into the side of the jeep drawing Troy's attention to a group of guards getting ready to make a run for better shelter. He cut down the first two and drove the others back. One of his victims was only wounded and was trying to crawl back to his companions. Several of his friends ran out to help him. Troy let them go, knowing if they were busy with their wounded friend they would be too busy to give him any trouble. He began to clear the way for another assault on the depot itself.

The Germans were ducking as Tully and VanPeters barreled past and Troy was able to catch some of them by surprise from his different angle. A warning yell went up and the bullets began to hit the ground next to Troy's jeep. Hitch started evasive maneuvers again. Troy and Hitch kept the Germans occupied as Tully and VanPeters began their next run. Tully veered toward the door to the depot with VanPeters.

The sergeant felt the jeep swerve and looked for the cause. He saw the door to the depot and realized what Tully had in mind. Reaching for the charges at his feet he braced for the stop. Tully stopped the jeep in an impressive slide that ended directly in front of the door.

All VanPeters had to do was step out of the jeep and reach for the door. He hit the door with his shoulder in an attempt to force it open, it held. He hit it again, glancing behind him to see if the guards had noticed them yet. Tully was firing on the Germans with one of the Thompsons from the front fender of the jeep. As VanPeters turned to hit the door again Tully yelled some advice.

"Try lifting the latch, it's probably not locked."

The door swung open easily when he lifted the latch. Feeling foolish but in too much of a hurry to check to see if Tully had noticed he peered into the cave. Crates were stacked in long lines that filled the small cavern. He didn't read German but he didn't need proof that here was the ammunition that they had come to destroy. Arming the charges he tossed them as far back as he could and jerked the door shut. In one swift movement he twisted and jumped into the jeep. Tully had the vehicle moving before he could catch his balance. Thick black smoke began to spill from the rear of the jeep and VanPeters thought the vehicle had been hit. Climbing to his feet he gripped the 50 and prepared to make his last stand.

Troy's jeep flashed past and to his surprise smoke poured from the rear of that vehicle too. It was so dark that he could no longer see the depot to shoot at the guards still fighting. He looked over to ask Troy what they would do now and saw the huge smile on the other sergeant's face. It seemed out of place considering that both vehicles had been damaged and were even now leaving a thick trail of smoke for the Germans to follow. VanPeters abandoned the 50 and slid into the seat beside Tully when he saw Troy take his seat. He watched in confusion as Tully reached down and turned a knob below the dash of the jeep. The jeep continued running smoothly despite the smoke pouring from the rear. VanPeters glanced over at the other jeep and realized that there was no more smoke coming from Troy's vehicle. Looking behind him he noticed that his jeep appeared to be fine now too. Tully noticed his confusion and grinned.

"What did you do? How did you fix the vehicle?"

"Works pretty good doesn't it?" Tully asked looking pleased with himself.

"I don't understand." The sergeant answered. "I thought the jeeps were damaged."

"Nope." Tully answered smugly. "Just a little trick we use to make us harder to hit. The krauts can't see to shoot through the smoke. Makes a pretty good smoke screen don't you think?"

VanPeters looked behind them and nodded slowly. "It fooled me."

"Don't worry," Tully patted the steering wheel of his jeep affectionately, "this baby won't let us down."

Before VanPeters could ask another question the charges began to detonate. The first explosion started a chain reaction that continued for several minutes and shook the ground beneath the speeding jeeps. Hitch and Tully drove side by side and kept a sharp eye out for the tanks. Troy looked over at VanPeters and nodded his approval of the results of the raid.

When Troy ordered a stop to check the jeeps for damage VanPeters immediately reached for a canteen.

"That smoke dries your throat out doesn't it?" Troy asked sympathetically. "It gets in your eyes and makes them water too."

"Sheer terror can have the same effects." VanPeters replied shakily.

"Terror huh? I don't know." Troy shook his head. "You did good back there. You'll do to take along."

"Thanks, I think." VanPeters took a deep breath and laughed. Handing the canteen to Troy he watched the other sergeant take a deep drink. "You could have told me about the smoke screen."

"And spoil the surprise? Besides, I didn't know if Hitch and Tully were going to use it or not, we don't always need it."

"I thought we were in trouble."

"Two jeeps against a heavily guarded ammo depot, we were in trouble. Lucky for us, we handled it."

"I'm not quite certain that it was a matter of luck." VanPeters admitted. "Skill, bravery, and wily cunning may have had more to do with our success than luck."

Troy shrugged. "We call it luck and we insist on making our own. You can't depend on getting the right kind if you leave it to chance. But you can call it what you want, the job is done. Any objections to our returning to the base now?"

"None at all Sergeant; I would like to see it there is any news too."

"Good." Troy replied. "Because we're not asking anyone else's permission. As soon as Tully and Hitch finished checking the jeeps we're heading home."

VanPeters nodded.

"Ready Sarge." Tully called a few minutes later.

Side by side they raced for their lines. They were still a day away from their lines when they spotted a German column in the distance. Troy called a halt to watch the column until it disappeared in the haze.

"Your Captain Dietrich?" VanPeters asked.

"Too far away to tell." Troy answered. "But this isn't Dietrich's territory. We circled around his sectors because he'll be looking for us after the attack on his depot. If it is the captain he isn't headed back to his base. His base is in that direction." Troy pointed over his shoulder.

"Perhaps he is hunting us."

Troy laughed. "He's tried that before and ended up wasting a lot of his fuel. As Moffitt likes to point out, it's a big desert." Troy glanced back at the dust raised by the column. "We're going to take another detour. If that is Dietrich he may be trying to cut us off from the base. He'll expect us to take the most direct route from here and I hate being predictable."

"I think you're safe in that regard." VanPeters smiled.

"It keeps us alive." Troy replied as he turned to return to his jeep.

The detour took them well out of their way and right into the path of the Arabs.

Hitch slowed the jeep sharply as a group of Arabs on horseback blocked the road in front of them. Tully slowed too but he brought his jeep up to sit beside the other one. VanPeters reached for a weapon but Tully threw out a hand to stop him. VanPeters looked over to see his driver chewing on his matchstick thoughtfully as he waited to see what would happen.

VanPeters sat stiffly as Troy climbed from his jeep to walk out and meet the Arabs. One of the Arabs dismounted and went to meet the sergeant. The Arab spoke too softly for VanPeters to hear what was being said but Troy responded with a shrug. The Arab tried again but Troy didn't speak the language. Finally the Arab pulled a note from his clothing and handed it to Troy. He gave the sergeant a minute to read it before motioning for the sergeant to follow as he returned to his horse. He didn't look back once to see if the jeeps were going to follow him.

"What's going on Sergeant?" VanPeters asked.

Troy held up the note. "He wants us to follow him back to his camp."

"Whatever for?"

Troy shrugged. "He didn't speak English. I guess we'll find out."

The horsemen broke into a trot and the jeeps followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Last Minute Impostors Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 10

Colonel Mendelson was true to his word; when the four impostors left his base he provided them with a heavy escort.

"I am satisfied that there is no traitor among my officers Major but I am still puzzled about the shootings. I am not convinced that Sergeant Zeilberg was not the target. We have still not uncovered a motive for the deaths. To be safe I am sending you to Bizerte with an escort. Our superiors in Berlin would think me irresponsible if I ignored the danger and allowed harm to come to any of you."

"I speak for myself and my men when I say that we appreciate your concern Colonel." Major (Hewitt) Klausser declared. "I really don't believe we are in any danger though; there have been no more attempts. I still think that your investigation will reveal that we were not the intended targets after all."

"We may find that to be true Major but I prefer to err on the side of caution in this case. My men will provide security for you as far as Bizerte as promised. It's really no problem, they are going that way anyway."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful Colonel. Perhaps you are right; after all, I have been told that the desert is a dangerous place."

"That it is." The Colonel agreed. "Your escorts are ready to leave whenever you are Major. I do hope that Sergeant Zeilberg is feeling better."

Major (Hewitt) Klausser smiled. "His migraine is much better thank you. The extra day of rest has done wonders for his head."

"Then safe travels to you and your men." The officer replied. "Your escorts are prepared to leave whenever you are ready."

"Since the sergeant is feeling better and our work here is done I don't suppose there is any reason to delay our departure any longer. Thank you for everything Colonel. We will be sure to tell our superiors how helpful you have been."

"Major Zare will be in charge of the column that will provide your protection." The Colonel continued. "I have arranged for you to ride in a staff car, it will be more comfortable than riding in a truck."

"Most considerate of you sir."

"It's the least I can do after all of our hard work. As I said it is a relief to know that there are no traitors among my officers."

"I understand. Good officers are hard to find."

"Yes they are Major."

"I should tell you that the rumors may persist until our report has been delivered and the findings have had time to be passed around. Gossip is hard to stop once it gets a foothold. There are those who will refuse to believe the truth no matter what they are told once they get an idea in their head. Please ignore the naysayers and concentrate on your men, they seem to be a good group."

"I seldom listen to gossip Major. Out here men get so bored that they will repeat anything."

"You are a wise man Colonel." Major (Hewitt) Klausser praised. "Now if you will excuse me I think we should get started so that we can cover some distance before it gets dark."

"Thank you for loaning your clerks to my staff to catch up on their work." The Colonel added. "I could use a few more men like them in my office."

"You aren't thinking about stealing my staff are you Colonel?" The Major teased. "That would be a poor way to repay all of our work on your behalf."

"Of course not Major." The Colonel smiled, but his smile looked forced.

"My superiors in France will be glad to hear that Colonel. The General was just saying before we left France that he would miss my staff. They do a lot of work for him too."

"The General?" Sergeant (Holly-Pitt) Zeilberg asked when the major repeated the conversation for his men.

"I needed someone who outranked him." The major explained. "For a moment there I thought that he was planning to pull rank and keep Sergeants (Moffitt)Deidler and (Fogelson) Kreese."

"Then I guess we are all going to Bizerte." Sergeant (Fogelson) Kreese sighed.

"I'm afraid so." The major agreed.

The four men reported to Major Zare and were assigned a driver for their car. With the driver able to hear whatever they said, they were restricted in what they could discuss. They talked about mundane things until they stopped for the night. Then they were alone in a tent and they could speak openly as long as they did it quietly.

"We were followed today." Moffitt announced as soon as the four of them were alone.

"Followed? By whom?" Major Hewitt asked.

"Does Colonel Mendelson suspect something?" Holly-Pitt wondered aloud.

"Do you know who was following us sergeant?" Fogelson asked.

"Arabs." Moffitt replied with certainty. "I couldn't identify the clan but they were definitely Arabs."

"And you are sure that they were following us?" The major asked.

"Us or the column." Moffitt replied.

"What does that mean for us? Can we use it to our advantage?" Holly-Pitt asked. "Maybe they are planning an attack."

"I can't say." Moffitt admitted.

"But we have a strong escort, they'll protect us." Fogelson protested.

"But is that what we want them to do?" Moffitt wondered.

"Excuse me Sergeant, but what do you mean by that?" The major demanded.

"We may stand a better chance with the Arabs than we do with the Colonel's men." Moffitt explained. "The Colonel's men are taking us to Bizerte where we will undoubtedly be exposed and turned over to the Gestapo. The Arabs on the other hand might be open to negotiations for our freedom."

"We don't know that." Fogelson replied.

"No we don't." Moffitt agreed. "But it might be our only chance to survive this."

"We have to consider the mission." The major interrupted the conversation. "The Arabs might kill us but that would not mean that our mission failed. If we reach Bizerte we can nearly guarantee that it will not be successful."

"Even if only our bodies reach Bizerte we will be exposed." Moffitt agreed. "That is unlikely to happen if we are taken by the Arabs."

"Loyal to the end." The major smiled sadly.

"Make no mistake Major." Moffitt replied. "I am still hoping to come out of this in one piece. I can't make any guarantees but I think the Arabs are our best option at this point."

"So we allow ourselves to be captured by the Arabs and then try to make a deal with them?" Fogelson asked.

"That's the idea." Moffitt agreed.

"But you are worried about something." The major noted. "What are you not telling us?"

"They may not want prisoners." Moffitt admitted. "Some of them hate all foreigners. It that is the case they will kill us without giving us a chance to make a deal."

"Well that is comforting." Fogelson smiled.

Moffitt chuckled. "Perhaps not, but it's really no more depressing than our options up to this point. I must admit, I am not looking forward to being exposed and meeting the Gestapo. That is what we are facing if we continue to Bizerte."

"He's right." Holly-Pitt agreed. "The Arabs may be our only chance to save the mission. We have to take that chance."

"We could wait and see if my message got through." Moffitt suggested.

"We can't risk passing up this opportunity." The major decided. "If the opportunity presents itself we will allow ourselves to be captured."

The others nodded solemnly.

"So how are we going to get ourselves captured?" Fogelson asked. "Without getting shot that is."

"A friend of mine says that you have to always be alert for an opportunity to knock." Moffitt answered with a smile. "We'll wait for the knock and grab it with both hands."

"That leaves an awful lot to chance." Holly-Pitt complained. "Shouldn't we have a better plan than that?"

"We would have if we had more information." The major replied. "It looks like this entire mission is going to depend on quick wits and seized opportunities."

"It was my understanding that it started out that way too." Moffitt answered. "Didn't headquarters seize the opportunity when it captured Major Klausser?"

"True Sergeant." Major Hewitt conceded. "But we did try to cover as many problems as possible in the time we had. The plan had to come together in a hurry." He looked at Sergeant Fogelson. "That was explained to you when you accepted this assignment."

"Yes sir." Fogelson admitted.

"It has taken too long to get a man into position to give us the information we are getting from the man in Colonel Mendelson's camp. We can't afford to lose him now. We will watch for an opportunity to knock and take it."

"Yes sir." The other three answered.

The Arabs were following them the next day too. Now that they knew to look Moffitt wasn't the only one who saw them this time. Their driver grew increasingly more nervous as the day wore on. Major Zare kept the vehicles in the column closer together too. Weapons were kept ready, within easy reach at all times. Major Zare assigned a truck to stay near the staff car. It shadowed them everywhere they went.

The third day started out the same as the two before. Moffitt was watching the surrounding hills when he spotted a flash of light.

"Major."

"Yes Sergeant?"

"I think the Arabs are about to make their move. There seems to be more activity than there was yesterday. I just saw a flash of light. I think we need to be ready."

Major Hewitt nodded. "Everyone stay alert. If an opportunity presents itself we won't have much time to act." He kept his voice low so that their driver couldn't overhear. A quick look behind them revealed that the driver of the truck had seen the flash too. He was watching in that direction rather than watching the staff car.

It was late afternoon before the Arabs made their move. The sun was glaring in the eyes of the drivers when bullets began to pelt the trucks. The German soldiers tried to return fire but they couldn't see who was firing on them. Most of the drivers turned their trucks around to get away, leaving the lead vehicles to take the brunt of the attack.

The staff car was near the front of the column and the bullets were hitting the engine compartment with a regularity that suggested that the Arabs were interested in the car or its occupants.

Moffitt leaned over to the major and whispered advice. "This is our chance. Tell the driver to get us out of here."

"Get us out of here!" The major yelled at the confused driver. "Take us behind a dune where we are out of the line of fire."

The driver nodded and turned the car, heading for a cut between two dunes where they would have some shelter. The truck assigned to escort them stayed right behind them.

"The column will take care of the Arabs." The major yelled to the driver. "Put some distance between us and them. The Colonel promised to protect us."

Reluctant to leave the safety of the column the driver hesitated until the major mentioned the colonel's promise. With a nod he turned away from the battle. The wadi that he entered ended in a dead end. The truck following them got stuck as it tried to turn around. The soldiers in the truck jumped to the ground to try to push the large vehicle free. The staff car's driver couldn't get past the truck so they were forced to wait until the truck could get free.

Gunshots began to ring out again and the soldiers trying to push the truck began to fall. The driver of the staff car tried to push his way past the truck but he only managed to get the car stuck too.

"Get down!" Moffitt yelled.

The four impostors ducked as the driver jerked under the impact of multiple bullets. Suddenly the gunfire stopped. Moffitt raised his head cautiously to see that all of the soldiers were down. Bodies lay sprawled around the truck like rag dolls tossed to the ground at the end of the day. He twisted around in time to see Arabs rushing down the slopes toward the car. The car was surrounded by armed men all looking fierce with their ancient rifles.

All four men raised their hands in surrender.

Major Hewitt turned his head slightly to look at Moffitt. "Well Sergeant, what do we do now?"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Last Minute Impostors Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 11

"Stay calm Major." Moffitt warned.

"I am calm." The major insisted.** "**But you must admit, it is a little bit unnerving to find a dozen guns pointed at your head**."**

Moffitt smiled. "It could be worse Major."

"How?"

"We could have been captured by Arabs who didn't like us."

Seven Arab horsemen appeared at the top of the dune and urged their horses toward the staff car. Moffitt climbed from the car and stepped toward the horsemen. One of the riders slid from his saddle and ran toward Moffitt.

"Moffitt! Am I glad to see you."

"Troy." Moffitt smiled. "How did you find us?"

"Sergeant Troy, what are you doing here?" Major Hewitt demanded.

"We were in the neighborhood." Troy explained. He turned to Moffitt and continued. "One of Batala's men said that you gave him a note. He took it to Batala. When Batala's men spotted us he decided to give the note to us."

"And you decided that the note gave you the excuse to try to rescue Sergeant Moffitt?" Major Hewitt demanded angrily.

"Not exactly Major." Troy answered. "We coded the message and radioed Captain Boggs and read the message for him. He had it decoded once to send to headquarters where they decoded it again. They read it and called the captain." Troy looked over at Moffitt and smiled. "They said you all needed to die."

"You got a kick out of that didn't you?" Moffitt asked with a smile.

"Maybe a little." Troy admitted. "Anyway, the captain told us to arrange the death of Major Klausser and his entire team, a very public death."

"And how are you planning to do that Sergeant?" The major asked.

"Well Major, the first thing we have to do is torch this car." Troy answered.

"And how will that help?"

"You're going to be in it."

The Major's eyebrows shot up at that comment.

Troy tried to hide his satisfied smile as he continued. "We're going to move four of those bodies into the car before we torch it." Troy pointed to the dead men by the truck.

For the first time the major noticed three men sorting through the dead. "What are they doing?"

"Looking for the men closest to your build and size." Troy answered. "Strip out of those uniforms and give us your dog tags."

Moffitt was the first to recover and comply. An Arab handed him some clothing to wear and took his garments. One of the bodies was quickly stripped and redressed. He was seated in the car where Moffitt had been sitting. The other three followed suit and the dead men were positioned in the rear of the staff car. Troy poured gasoline over them before stepping back.

"We need to take some of the men from the truck so that your escort won't get suspicious when only four of them are missing. Batala's men will show you where they hid your horses. You get going and we'll follow."

Moffitt nodded and followed their guide around the dune.

"Tully, erase those tracks. Arabs don't wear boots."

The private jumped to obey. Troy finished setting the scene with VanPeters helping him. When everything was ready to his satisfaction he sent Batala's men ahead while he dropped a grenade into the car. Tully held their horses and he and VanPeters jumped into the saddles and took off at a run. The explosion sent the horses racing after the others in a mad rush.

The explosion was the signal for the men attacking the column to pull back. Withdrawing, they ran to their hidden mounts and in a prearranged maneuver they split into groups and scattered across the desert. By the time the Germans ventured from behind their vehicles the Arabs were scattered in twenty different directions.

Troy, Tully, and VanPeters, rejoined the group with Moffitt and the other impostors. They rode hard, only stopping long enough to drop off the two extra bodies they had taken from the trucks.

"I thought you said we wanted the Germans to think the Arabs took six prisoners." The major observed.

"They'll still think that." Troy answered as he remounted. "A far as they know these two died after being taken from the truck and we left them behind because they were no longer any use to us."

The riders pushed the horses hard for another hour. Luckily all of the Allies knew how to ride and they made good time. Finally their guide led them into a wadi where they found themselves facing the business end of a 50 caliber machine gun.

"It's all right Hitch, it's only us." Troy called before anyone could do anything foolish.

The blond jumped from the rear of the jeep and rushed out to meet them. "Sarge! Did you find Doc?" A second later he flashed a bright smile as Moffitt urged his horse front and center. "Doc!"

"Hello Hitch." Moffitt smiled at the younger man.

"Is everything all right Doc? Sarge said we'd have to convince the krauts that you were dead. Do they think you're dead?"

Moffitt smiled. "Yes I believe they do. Troy's little demonstration was very convincing."

"Sarge is the best." Hitch agreed.

"Can we go home now?" Tully slid from his horse and checked his jeep for damage.

"Nobody came by Tully." Hitch explained. "She's just like you left her."

Tully nodded with satisfaction and slid behind the wheel.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Moffitt agreed with Tully. "All we need is the word from Troy."

"Well he'd better make up his mind." Tully drawled. "There's dust rising from our back trail. I think we're being followed."

Troy twisted to take a look. "Moffitt, tell Azok to tell Batala thanks for his help and let him know we will stop by someday when we are not in such a hurry."

Moffitt passed the message on along with his own heartfelt thanks. "Please tell him that we are in his debt."

"No," Azok replied politely, "he says that this is what one does for friends. He will be pleased that it all turned out well." He looked behind them and noticed the dust. "We will go now, perhaps they will follow us." He called to his men and the horsemen raced out of the wadi to lead the Germans on a merry chase.

"We'd better go Troy. Eight men in two jeeps is going to overload our vehicles. We can't count on the column following the Arabs."

"Tully, Hitch, bring the extra vehicle around." Troy pulled the robes over his head and dropped them into the jeep. "There are extra uniforms in the car for you. Change quick, we don't have much of a lead."

The extra vehicle turned out to be an American staff car. All four Englishmen climbed into it and Moffitt drove. He offered to take VanPeters place in Tully's jeep but Troy didn't want to risk the German column recognizing him. The three vehicles dropped rakes and headed for their lines. Once it was clear that the column wasn't following them Troy had the rakes lifted and they ran for home.

Three days later Troy was watching Tully and Hitch work on the jeeps when Moffitt and Major Hewitt approached. Troy went to meet them.

"Sergeant Troy." Major Hewitt began. "I just wanted to thank you for your help. Sergeant Moffitt said that if anyone could figure out a way to save both us and the mission it was you. I'm happy to say that his confidence was well placed."

"Glad to help Major." Troy replied.

"The others send their thanks too but they are preparing to leave for home." The major continued. "Sergeant VanPeters will be returning with us. He was disappointed that he wouldn't have time to say goodbye but our plane will be here soon. He wanted to wish all of you the best of luck." Here the Major looked confused. "Actually he said that he hoped that you always made good luck, whatever that means."

"We understand." Troy smiled. "He's a good man."

"He is that." The major agreed. "I just wanted you to know that Sergeant Moffitt did an excellent job and he gave some of the credit to you."

"Thank you sir."

"I have to go Sergeant but if I am ever in need of rescuing again I will think of you." The Major smiled and turned and walked away.

"So you gave me some of the credit did you?" Troy grinned at Moffitt.

"Only a little." Moffitt smiled. He raised his hand with his thumb and first finger pressed together, "Very little."

He walked away with a smile on his face as Troy shook his head.

i


End file.
